


Her Circumstances

by AussieTransfan2015



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Cross Species Relationship, Crossover, Dokkalfar, F/M, Great cataclysm, Kingdoms of Amalur - Freeform, No relation to the Fateless one, Thundercats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TC/KoA:R crossover.<br/>After the Great Catacylsm, much of Amalur was wiped out. But a small Dokkalfar child returns to Third Earth, her destiny intertwined with that of the Thundercats. Through the kindness of King Claudus and the friendship from Lion-O and Tygra, Niah Gravehal meets the challenge with magic and fate at her call.<br/>Lion-O/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fateful Encounters

* * *

 

Not a cloud was present in the blue sky and the bustling of the market place brought the promise of commerce and profit. The many lives within the city went about their daily practice, from the riffraff of the slums to the royalty within the palace. Within the palace of Thundera, the 2 princes were sparring in one of the many courtyards, overseen by their father, King Claudus, and the Head Cleric, Jaga. Commanders Grune and Panthro were tutoring and guiding the princes as they sparred and fought.

Lion-O, the younger prince and the heir to the throne, was being driven back by his stronger older brother, Tygra. As their swords clashed and they danced around one another to try and outdo the other, their concentrations were broken by a flustered and panting guard.

The Bengal guard huffed and stumbled into the courtyard, almost collapsing before the Royal family, all stopped at the sight of him.

“Guard, what is the meaning of this?” Claudus demanded, but seeing the urgency in the Bengal’s eyes he lowered his tone.

“My king, my partner and I…on patrol…outer wall…strange being…a child… but not a cat,” the Bengal tried to catch his breath but the rush and speed he had run was enough to cause great difficulty to recover his breath, laboured breaths take in great haste to report just as fast.

“Calm yourself officer,” Jaga soothed. “Begin again, what did you find?”

“Something…something we thought only existed in old tales,” his words weren’t exactly calling belief, but his superiors allowed him to speak, “It was, I swear it was a Child of the Ancients.”

“A child of the Ancients? Like from our story books?” Lion-O asked, running over to their father, Tygra close behind.

“Tygra, take your brother and go to your chambers - Now,” Nodding, his eldest Tiger son grabbed his brother and dragged him out, not saying a word of questioning his father though Lion-O kicked up a fuss, he went without further coercion. “Now, are you sure that is what you saw? A child of the Ancients?” Claudus asked.

“Her very scream called the trees around her. Magic I’ve never seen before twisting them to her will! My partner is still with her, who knows what has happened,” Claudus pondered the guard’s words. As farfetched as his claim was, something like this could not be ignored, even if it turns out to be a farce the safety of his kingdom has now been called into question; a threat that great needed to be dealt with.

“Jaga, call your clerics,” Claudus ordered, the aged cat moving with purpose out of the room.

“Your majesty, surely this is just a hoax, a ruse,” Grune brushed the issue but only found seriousness on Claudus’ face.

“Hoax or not, the safety of Thundera may be at risk, that is why I am sending you and Panthro in case of retaliation. If this Child of the Ancients is truly there, I wish to see it for myself,” Claudus ordered.

“We understand my king,” Panthro bowed, followed by Grune after Claudus with the guard leading them. Joined by his clerics and Jaga, they all were lead out into the surrounding forests. A loud scream pushed their strides until they gasped at the sight. The Leopard guard was bound in tree roots, trying to fight and fed them off, the young girl screaming and crying while the trees protected her.

“It’s true,” Claudus gasped, catching the attention of the child. The sight of more strangers pulled another shrill scream, the ground shaking as more roots appeared, separating them from her.

“We must calm her down!” Jaga cried, dodging the roots and rock.

“Calm her?! She must be stopped!!” the Bengal cried, thrown back a root. Grune and Panthro were having a better time with the roots, easily thwarting them, but Grune was continuously drawn back to the child, something about her was just…supernatural. So different and yet, she cried like any Thunderian child.

“Her magic is inexperienced; she has no control! If I can reach her I may be able to calm her!!” Jaga shouted, stepping back from another attack, Panthro leading a hand by keeping the roots back from the Cleric.

“Do what you must! I trust your judgment! Panthro! Grune! Fall back!” Claudus ordered, the others retreated back, much to Grune’s dismay as he growled before running back. Once a safe distance away, they watched as Jaga braved the storm. Holding his staff firm, Jaga called forth a strange energy; his magic flowed through the staff and with a simple tap on an attacking root it fell limp, returning to the earth from whence it came. Again and again with simple taps the roots calmed and retreated, leaving only a few between himself and the child.

Taking in the sight of her, he was sure – without any doubt – that this was indeed a Child of the Ancients. From the tales and fables of old, her fur-free flesh was a subtle soft violet grey – making her one of the dark ancients - a tuff of magenta red locks framed and clung to the tear stained, fear stricken face. Bright purple eyes contrasted both her flesh and hair, but what concerned the head cleric the most was her exposed body was covered in cuts, scraps and dried blood.

“Can you understand me child?” he asked, taking a knee to show he would not harm her, standing at her level so not to frighten her more. Only the briefest moment of calm crossed her eyes, a slight incline of her head marked her understanding. “Please, do not fear us Ancient one. We wish to help you,” placing his staff down, Jaga noticed she was also clinging to a book or rather a tome given its thickness and size compared her to grasping hands. He offered his aged hands, hoping she would calm and accept them. He watched and waited, her tears still flowed freely but her shaking had stopped and she seemed to calm. Holding the tome tightly, she released one hand to reach out to Jaga, but flinches as he tries to bridge the gap. Seeing this, Jaga remained still and watched her try again, placing her tiny hand into his seemingly colossal grip.

What he hadn’t anticipated was her purple eyes clouding over; her body crumbling as she fell forward. Jaga caught her in his arms, letting her tome fall from her arms as he held her. Now he saw the extent of her injuries; the cuts and scraps may have been shallow but they had not been treated, she was running a fever despite her cold shakes. He noticed an all too familiar discolouration and a number of thorns sticking out of some of the wounds.

“Jaga?” Claudus asked, stepping up to the Head cleric, shocked at the sight of the Child. She was so…unlike anything he had ever seen, but in the time he had first glanced at her, she grew paler.

“My king, this Child is very ill. I fear her time in these lands has not been kind,” Jaga rose to his feet, cradling the little one while taking her tome into his free arm. She was so little; small enough to be carried in one arm and that caused his concern. Light and frail in her state were never good signs. “She needs a doctor, and fast, if she is to survive.”

“Take her to the palace, have the healer take care of her however he can.” Nodding, Jaga and his clerics fled back into the city; Claudus, Panthro and Grune followed close behind, coming to the healer’s chambers. Jaga having already called the healer and closed off the chamber to all others.

“Father!” Claudus turned to his sons, running in after another servant carrying a full pitcher of water, slipping into the chambers.

“Is it true? Is there really a Child of the Ancients in there?” Tygra asked, becoming just as excited as his brother.

“Yes, my sons. But now, we must hope whatever gods watch over her do not call her back to them,” the news came as a shock to the princes, keeping their vigil by the door. The very thought of meeting one from stories and legends was enough to quell any boredom but the time spent outside the door was calling dread to most.

Finally, as the sun began to set, Jaga emerged from the room with a relieved sigh.

“Well?” Claudus asked, Jaga nodded.

“The child is fine. The healer managed to bring down her fever somewhat and clean her wounds. He surmised she had been running for some time, from the signs of death brush and poison briar infecting her cuts. It will take her time to heal,” stepping aside, he allowed his king, the commanders and princes into the chamber. A female cat servant finished securing a bandage to the child’s head, stunned at the sight of the child as well. Waving her away, the King saw the extent of her wounds: most of her arms and forehead were wrapped in white bandages and patches of healing herbs. Now wearing a simple white slip, her old clothing having to be throw away due to being covered in blood, stinging nettles and tears beyond mending.

“Wow,” Lion-O gapped, coming up to the bed’s side. Tygra followed but didn’t voice his astonishment.

“When will she wake up?” Tygra turned to the healer, his father and Jaga.

“Only time will tell I’m afraid, my prince,” the healer replied, looking over the child again. “She’s been through a lot, and she fell asleep the instant we managed to control her fever.”

“But will she survive the night?” Claudus asked, watching the healer check her vital signs and lit a soft incense to aid in the healing process.

“Yes, but I will have one of my assistants check on her through the night,” a small bundle then skittered into the room, running up to Lion-O before noting someone was in the bed.

“Maybe Snarf can watch her!” Lion-O beamed, picking up the small cat-like creature, his confused and baffled look questioning what was going on.

“Perhaps, but only if his majesty approves,” turning to the King, he found no objections. The small creature was left in the room on strict instructions to fetch the healer if something happened to the child. Nodding, purring in understanding, he took his vigil over her on the end of the bed, getting comfortable as the doors closed.

* * *

Tiny lids quivered and flinched, slowly opening to reveal clear violet eyes. The young child slowly awoke, silent as she slowly sat up. The dim sunlight streamed through the open window, a soft breeze catching the curtains as they danced and flittered beside her. She didn’t recognise the room, she hadn’t been here before, but the events of the last few days came sprawling back. Her body shook, her eyes grew wide and fear returned on the wave of tears falling over her cheeks. Soft sobs and whimpers squeaked from her closing body, drawing her legs into her body in the hopes of protection.

That’s when she noticed the bandages. She was surprised someone beyond her world had taken the time to care for her. She could feel the herbal patches underneath the bandages causing a little discomfort on her healed wounds. A small quiver from a red bundle on the end of the bed pulled her attention away from the bandages. More so curious than afraid, her tiny hands reached forward. Smiling at the smooth softness that met her fingers, she began petting the strange creature, giggling as she managed to pull a purr from the bundle of fur. To her surprise, the strange red creature uncurled, allowing her to see it fully.

Snarf had wondered who was petting him, not that he didn’t enjoy it and wondered why it stopped. Looking up, he gasped at the sight of the little girl he had meant to be watching. She seemed to jump at his fright as well, but otherwise seemed fine. Curious about the strange girl, Snarf slowly crept forward until they were sitting before each other. Had anyone else come into the room at that moment, they would find the endearing scene of the girl tilting her head and Snarf following her moves. Finally, once both had deemed the other not a threat, the girl reached forward and cautiously held it before Snarf. Purring, the little red bundle leant into her hand and nuzzled the warm hand.

Giggling, she became bold and began to pet, scratch and cuddle to the small creature, still intrigued with him. And Snarf wasn’t about to stop the little girl from petting him, nuzzling close to her touches. Neither of them noticed the door chambers open and Jaga, Claudus and the palace healer step into the room. All three weren’t expecting to see Snarf or the child interacting with each other. The Healer though was more surprised by the fact she was awake so soon. His over-eagerness grabbed the pairs’ attention. The child was spooked by their sudden appearance, trying to skitter back and away from their visitors.

Snarf hurried to her, shaking his head before nuzzling her in the hopes of calming her fear. He managed to calm her down enough to allow their visitors to approach without her throwing magic about again.

“How are you feeling, child?” Jaga asked, letting the Healer to proceed. The child was still nervous around them, but like a fawn she was placid and allowed the healer to check her wounds and bandages. But she wasn’t confident enough to speak, meekly nodding to Jaga. Her eyes darted between Jaga and Claudus. She retreated further back on the bed as Claudus took a seat on the bed.

“What is your name little one?” he sat patiently, waiting for the Child of Ancients to speak. He still couldn’t believe he was sitting before such a being, a young one at that. Patience was key as the child took time in overcoming her fear. But, taking in the calm and friendly smile on the king’s face, she began to open up.

“Niah,” almost lost but the soft whisper of her voice, Claudus smiled at her answer.

“Where are you from, Niah?” Claudus asked, but taken aback by when she shook her head.

“Daddy said…I’m not allowed to tell,” slowly looking up to Claudus, new tears slowly sprung from her eyes, “And…I don’t remember.”

“Perhaps Niah,” Jaga approached, “Could you tell us how you came here?”

“I…I was playing, in the Scholia Arcana gardens…I got lost…then mean monsters chased me,” it was obviously upsetting to relive such horrors, for a young child at least. “Now…I don’t know where I am.”

“Hush now,” Claudus could see her hurt and pain, raising his voice would do nothing to help her. “I know this is hard and daunting, but you may stay here as long as you wish. If you can remember where your home is, we will help you.”

“R…really?” Niah looked into the Cat King’s eyes, seeing the sincerity of his words.

“Yes really,” he smiled, slowly reaching forward and, to his pride, managed to place a hand on her head. Stroking the tuff of silk on her head and pulling a giggle from her, he was pleased to see her tears stopping.

“Might I suggest she remains in the care of the Clerics?” Jaga imposed, approaching the pair. It still marvelled him how the king – a great leader and ferocious warrior – could calm the frightened child. “There she may practise her magic under our tutelage, as well as protect her of the horrors of the city. Should anyone beyond this room learn of her existence.”

“Yes Jaga, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Claudus turned back to find Niah with a cute, confused look on her face. “Jaga is my Head Cleric…a Mage if you will.”

“Like Papa?” Niah asked, turning to the older cat, she could definitely feel the magic coming from him as well as the same aura of wisdom her own parent seemed to exude.

“Indeed,” he smiled. “But you must promise not to leave the protection of the Palace. The same mean monsters who chased you, there are others who reside within the city and beyond. We only wish to keep you safe.”

“I understand,” she bobbed her head, agreeing to their terms however binding they were. Never to leave unless she remembered where home was. Like a gilded cage. But the thought of learning magic was a decent reason to pay such a high price.

“Father?” came a new voice, looking back to the door, Lion-o and Tygra stood there staring at Niah.

“Come my boys, say hello to Niah.” Even though Niah pulled back slightly, she seemed just as intrigued by the small princes as they were of her.

“Hello, are you really a Child of the Ancients?” Lion-o asked, practically blurting out. But before his older brother could ‘discipline’ him, Niah tilted her head.

“What’s that?” Niah asked, she had never been called that before. “I’m a Dok…Dokkal…a dark elf,” pronouncing her race was always hard for her, such a long name.

“I believe there will be much explaining for you, young Niah,” Jaga smiled, standing aside as Claudus stood from the bed. “But your health must come first.”

“Her wounds are healing nicely and her fever is all but gone,” the near-forgotten healer smiled, looking down at Niah. “She should be able to leave within a few days.”

“Very well. Niah, until you’re better you must stay in bed. The healer will see that you have everything you need. Snarf will keep you company unless one of us comes to visit,” Claudus explained, watching as the little Snarf sit comfortably in her arms.

“Promise you’ll come visit?” Niah asked, hoping his words are true.

“If not the King, then either the Princes, or myself” Jaga added, gesturing to the others and himself. It was somewhat comical as Niah’s eyes grew wide as she glanced between Claudus and the Princes. In a flurry of sheets, Niah sat up and made an attempt at bowing.

“I’m sorry, your highness, for my rudedness,” she stuttered, catching them off guard. “Papa always said you have to bow and be polite to royalty.”

“No need for that now Niah, you are a guest and require rest. It is best we leave you be now.” With a nod, Claudus cleared the room as he followed Jaga and his sons out, leaving Niah, Snarf and the healer within the room. It was almost strange having a being, thought only to exist in fairy tales, show such respect and temperance. Especially one so young. But in the years to come, she would prove to be more an ally than a mere guest.


	2. Coming to Terms

* * *

Just as the doctor had promised, Niah was up and about within a week. Being shown around the castle was an experience for the little dark elf. She had never seen a castle, let alone a city made of stone. It kind of reminded her of the tales of Idylla, the Kollossae home, with its buildings, halls and courtyards all made of stone. But her favourite part of the palace was the gardens, oblivious of the confused king and cleric as she revealed in plants and flowers.

“I see you love the garden,” a little obvious for the King to ask, but the hope of an answer was close behind.

“I love gardens!” Niah beamed, running over to another bush she didn’t recognise, smelling the flowers blooming amongst the greenery. “It’s like back home,” another plant caught her attention but she frowned when the flower had no scent.

“Our tales speak of a kingdom made of plants, is that your home?” Jaga asked. Claudus recalled such a tale; speaking of a kingdom as if grown from the trees themselves. Looking to the little elf, she smiled.

“That’s the Garden of Esa, not my home but that’s where the Summer Court live,” she replied, no notion of secrecy in her tone. The pair believed she was comfortable speaking of such a place.

“What is the Summer Court?” Jaga asked, looking down at Niah and smiling as she tried to get the flower release a scent.

“Mama said that’s where the Fae used to live…but there’s not a lot of them left,” Niah explained, looking back to the Cleric and King. “Mama said they don’t like change, and they disappeared.”

“Disappeared?” Claudus found it strange that a being would simply disappear.

“Uhuh,” Niah nodded. “Mama said they returned to nature, that’s where they’re born,” a small smile grew on her face as she managed to coerce a smell from the flower, beaming at the sweet scent. “There are still some Fae left but not many.” Leaving the rather sombre subject, the King decided it was time for Niah to see where she would be staying. Jaga bowed and took Niah to the Cleric’s hall. Upon entering through a back entrance, many of the clerics gasped and awed at the little child. Niah didn’t think she was that special, feeling a little intimidated as she hid behind Jaga’s legs.

“My clerics, we have been tasked by our King to watch and care for this Child of the Ancients,” Jaga announced, so all would hear. “Her name is Niah, and she will be under my tutelage. Some of you will be asked to teach her, train her.” Niah stopped listening as he rambled off, looking out to all the similar, yet different, cats that were scattered around the room. All of them had golden fur, with shades of brown with spots. All of them were adults or older, there was no one her age. Brought back to Jaga, he took her hand and showed her to her new room. It wasn’t as large as the healer’s room but it was comfy. It had a small cot with soft blankets, a dresser, a desk and a splendid view of the gardens. Beaming, Niah ran into the room to find her tome, happy to have it back. “This will be your room. You may do as you wish but tomorrow we will start your training.”

“Training?” Niah asked, confused.

“You have a talent and skill for magic,” Jaga smiled, kneeling before her. “Skill as strong as yours needs to be trained, if you wish it of course.”

“Um…” Niah turned away, yes she knew she had magic but her papa was to train her, not Jaga. But if he could then it would be better than having her powers lash out on fear or anger. “Okay,” Jaga smiled, picking up her hesitation. He patted her head before turning to leave her alone. Niah sat on the bed, finding nothing to do. Jumping off she skittered to the window, looking down at the garden. The soft wacks and clangs of wood caught her attention, leaning further she spotted the princes, Lion-O and Tygra, training with the two burly cats from before. Their wooden swords swung and blocked as the generals gave direction.

Grune, as he watched Tygra take his direction to overpower his brother, felt the nagging feeling of being watched. Glancing away from the fight he saw the little elf from before, up in a high window watching them train. Panthro noticed his friend’s distracted gaze and followed, looking up and seeing Niah looking down. Their sudden interest was not lost on the girl as she jumped and disappeared back into the window.

“Hard to believe she’s real,” Panthro muttered, looking to Grune.

“She’s gonna be a pretty one, no doubt of that,” Grune held his gaze on the window before begrudgingly returning to the princes. Panthro could see the strange look in the Sabre’s eyes, something unsettling but pushed the feeling aside as they focused on the boys.

Night soon came as the afternoon sun dropped below the horizon. Jaga entered Niah’s room again, having been ordered to bring her to dinner only to his surprise he found the little elf curled into herself, her drying tears the only signs of her sorrow as she had cried herself to sleep. Not having the heart to wake her, Jaga simply moved her tome to the desk and took a blanket from the end of the bed. Draping it over her, he left her to sleep. Returning to the dinning chambers, Claudus seemed surprised to find Jaga alone.

“Where is Niah?” he asked, catching the attention of his sons.

“I’m afraid the excitement of the day has worn her out,” Jaga replied, but his eyes spoke the truth, a truth only Claudus caught onto.

“Perhaps we’ll see her at breakfast then,” leaving it at that, the royal family ate.

* * *

Time had gone by faster than Niah would’ve liked. Only 5 when she was found by the Cats, 7 years have gone by now and she was on the cusp of her teenage years. Now, her father would’ve inducted her as a Neophyte, but with Jaga’s early tutelage she would perhaps be an Adept. Sitting in her room, she smiled at her ‘redecoration’. Since she finally mastered a growth spell, she used it on the vines that crawled up the tower from the garden. She welcomed the nature into her room as she weaved her magic through the vines. Now they created intricate designs on the walls and ceiling, blooming with flowers and greenery. She tended to them and, through some luck, she managed to grow reagents similar to those found back home. She even managed to conjure clothing from her home through instructions found in her tome. Pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door she closed her tome to open the door.

“Good morning Jaga,” she smiled.

“Good morning Niah, are you ready for today’s lesson?” he asked, watching her nod as they left the room. They made their way to the main sanctuary of the Clerics chambers. There Jaga and Niah would train a majority of the morning. Jaga was proud of his apprentice’s progress; her magic was getting stronger and her spells more powerful. Her mastery of novice spells bolstered her understanding of more advanced spells. Now, she was trying her hand at more illusionary and altering spells; such as becoming invisible or turning wood to stone. One particular spell was giving her issue. It was an altering spell meant to make her lighter than air, allow her to fly but she couldn’t seem to make a foot off the ground, only managing to hover. “You must focus Niah,” Jaga chided, seeing she only left an inch off the ground.

“Apologises Jaga, but no matter how much I focus I can’t seem to fly,” Niah was down cast, the idea of flight wasn’t exactly something she would use frequently, and the idea of flying like a bird wasn’t something she believed to be enjoyable. Not that she feared heights; it was the falling that scared her more.

“Your doubts are weighing you down. Cast them aside and allow yourself to be free,” Jaga reasoned. Easy for him to say, he could run at speeds she could only fathom and under his own skill, like many of the other Cheetah Clerics. Making another attempt, she did manage to calm herself, allowing all doubt to wash away and feel the illusion of weightlessness. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to find she was rising to the roof, but looking down she saw how far from the ground was. Her concentration broken, she screamed as her spell was released, letting her fall to the ground. Jaga made no move to help her, forcing her to focus on the spell again. She achieves catching herself a foot off the ground, before she floated to the ground.

“I…I’m sorry Jaga,” she apologised again, ashamed she had allowed her focus to break.

“You did better, but you must control your fear. Focus and concentrate. Only then will your spells heed your command,” Jaga smiled, helping Niah to her feet. “That is enough training for today. Go and have something to eat.” As if sensing her hunger, Niah blushed when her stomach agreed with his wise words. Bowing, Niah scampered off from the Head Cleric to the communal meal hall, where all Clerics come to eat together. The table was already topped with fruits and treats, nuts and prepared meats. There was many a time Niah found herself alone around lunch, many of the other clerics having already eaten or decide to skip. But today was different; Niah was surprised to see another young cheetah sitting at the table, munching on bread and a piece of this kingdom’s strange fruit.

“Um…hello,” Niah greeted, nervous around the new faces; especially ones her own age. But this cheetah, a girl as she had noticed, seemed friendly enough. She looked up from her meal and sat surprised, a normal response from many how meet Niah for the first time.

“I…I was told there was a Child of the Ancients here, but I didn’t believe,” the cheetah gasped but Niah took no mind, Jaga did explain that her people were the makings of legend since King Leo’s time, 500 years ago.

“Well many a brilliant mind will tell you – to see is to believe,” Niah smiled, plucking a round fruit, something called candy fruit, and took a tentative bite. These fruits were extremely sweet, and many times Niah has seen Lion-O or Tygra eating the fruit, they became hyper like an impish boggart. She also grabbed a milder fruit and a slice of bread, “Would you like something to drink?” she asked, watching the female cat nod, still disbelieving what she was seeing. Smiling, Niah used her magic to bring over two cups and a pitcher of water, even going as far as to fill the cups before placing them on the table.

“Wow,” the girl beamed, as if forgetting what her guess was, “Is Jaga teaching you magic? I though Children of Ancients were able to use magic naturally.”

“Maybe, but even we need to be formally trained,” Niah smiled, offering her hand. “My name’s Niah.”

“I’m Cheetara,” Niah always found it funny that cats seemed to have names that sound like their genus.

“Are you training to be a Cleric? What’s it like?” Niah asked, smiling at her new acquaintance. Cheetara felt more comfortable with the fable sitting across her the more they spoke. Learning Niah had been here long before her training started, and solely because the King wished to keep her away from the public, she couldn’t help but see tragedy in that. Niah was basically a bird in a gilded cage, forbidden to leave.

“How…do you like living at the palace?” she asked, watching Niah play around with a small flower on the table. She watched as Niah wove magic into the bloom, causing it to glitter. Then with a flick of her hand, the flower changed colours. Another flick and it grew larger. One more gesture and the flower returned to normal.

“It’s alright I guess. Nothing like home but I love the gardens the most.” Niah smiled.

“What is your home like?” Cheetara asked, but Niah drew back. She hadn’t told anyone this, not even Jaga.

“I haven’t told anyone before,” Niah admitted, looking back to Cheetara – she seemed trustworthy and could keep a secret. “Can you keep it a secret…if I tell you?” she asked, seeing the cheetah smile and nod. “Well…the palace used to belong to the Fae – the children of Nature, now its home to many different races,” turning back to the flower, her magic grew and weaved its vines and roots to resemble a stunning palace. “The Gardens of Esa, grown from nature itself, it the only place I’ve called home…I miss it.”

“I’m sorry,” Cheetara placed a hand on Niah’s shoulder, showing her support and care. “I can’t begin to fathom what it feels like to be so far from home,” Niah smiled, touched by her compassion.

“Want to come for a walk in the gardens with me?” Niah asked, feeling closer to the teen.

“My training starts soon, but I’d like to afterwards,” Cheetara smiled, Niah understood and held Cheetara to her promise. Parting ways, Niah entered the gardens and visibly relaxed. Gliding through the bare bushes and hedges, she felt like that needed a little…colour. Smiling, a melody followed her feet as she spun and twirled. Her magic flying from her fingers, once it touched a bush or leaf a flower bloomed in its place. The flowers conjured sparkled and spread like wildfire, decorating the garden and bringing it new life.

“What that?!” came a surprised call, Niah jumped before coming around the bend, finding Lion-O and Tygra – obviously in a training session with Grune and Panthro – with surprised looks on their faces.

“Oh! My apologies Your highnesses!” Niah stuttered, bowing low into a curtsy. “The garden was looking a little…lacking, I admit I might’ve been a little over zealous.”

“You did this?” Panthro asked, amazed by the sudden appearance of the blooms, Niah nodded and smiled as she demonstrated. A small tree by the general was devoid of her flowers, so with a simple sweep, he gasped as the tree exploded with new blooms.

“You never cease to amaze, Niah,” Grune smirked. Niah never felt at ease with the sabretooth general. His smiles always seemed to drip with poison, but she simply smiled and thanked him for the comment. Before he could make another though, Claudus approached them. Lion-O and Tygra could see their father wished to speak business with their teachers, turning to Niah with smiles.

“Come on Niah, lets go,” Tygra never gave her the option of a response as he grabbed her hand and guided her away from the adults. Glancing back, she could still see Grune’s slimy grin, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

“That girl is certainly something,” Panthro smiled, watching the kids run off.

“Yes, Jaga tells me her skills are improving by the day, yet she still feels uneased here,” Claudus wasn’t a cruel person by nature, he felt sorry for the little elf but if an alliance could be reached between the cat empire and her kin, they would be a formidable force. “But the matter at hand is priority.”

* * *

“What do you think your father wished to speak to them about?” Niah asked, sitting with the boys in the garden; Lion-O laid next to her while Tygra climbed a tree.

“Who knows, grown-up stuff,” Tygra shrugged, looping his legs around a branch to swing upside down. He watched as Niah untied her hair, combing her hair through it before weaving flowers into her hair. Looking to his brother, he smirked at the dreamy look he was giving Niah. He had suspected Lion-O had a crush on the elf, teasing and annoying him over it was becoming a favoured pastime for the older prince.

“Well, you are becoming of age too Tygra,” Niah replied, looking up at the tiger. “Time will come for you to begin discussing grown-up stuff as you eloquently put it,” she spared a giggle as his smile turned to a frown.

“Then I’ll have to use what time I have left to live it up,” Tygra smirked again, jumping from the tree. “Wanna go to the old ruins?”

“But Tygra, I can’t leave the palace, you know that,” Niah replied, but Lion-O joined his brother.

“Come on Niah, you said so yourself you would love to see what’s outside the palace. And we’d be with you the whole time,” Lion-O looked so hopeful, begging for an answer but Niah wished she had a better one to give.

“I…I can’t, I’m sorry,” standing, she quickly ran from the princes before they could stop her. Tears streaked her face, fearing she had upset them. She didn’t realise she had run past Grune and Panthro, both of them seeing her tears as she disappeared into the Clerics’ chambers.

Niah didn’t wait for anyone to catch her. She ran straight to her room and sobbed into her pillow. She felt horrid, she wanted to go with Tygra and Lion-O, she really did, but she promised their father she would remain in the palace – for her safety was his reasoning. It still didn’t make her feel any better. What surprised her was a knock on her door, sniffing and wiping her eyes clear of tears, she sat up on the bed.

“C-Come in,” she whimpered. The door creaked open and, to her again surprise, Grune stepped through. A cleric ran off behind him – no doubt a guide – as he stepped into her room. “General Grune,” she squealed, all the more relieved to have wiped her tears. “Is something wrong?” But Grune didn’t answer as he came to sit on her bed, next to her. Slightly unnerved by his stoic aura, he soon pulled her into his lap.

“I saw you crying, and thought to check on you,” he replied, a softer smile crossing his stern cheeks. No one had ever done that before, himself included, but it wasn’t rejected. “See, Panthro and I have been given a special mission from the King, we leave tomorrow and I’d hate to leave while you’re upset.”

“Thank you for your concern, General Grune, sir,” she whimpered, “But it’s nothing to be worried over.”

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem to tell me then,” he was a crafty one.

“Prince Tygra and Prince Lion-O wanted to take me to some old ruins, but I refused because going would be disobey King Claudus,” she explained, not looking up at the scowling General. He was aware of the King’s decree of keeping her locked away. Protection his good tooth. Claudus just wanted to keep her close, keep her for himself. “They really wanted me to go but it just didn’t feel right to disobey the King, he’s done so much for me even though he didn’t need to.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to follow everything he says,” Grune replied, tilting her coloured chin up to look him in the eyes. “I say do as you wish, what you can’t earn, you can take,” he cooed, hoping to put her little heart at ease but seeing the cleric return with Jaga, Grune growled but managed the time to place Niah back on the bed. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her forehead and while she didn’t notice he used his claw to nick some strands of her hair. “Be good now,” and with that he left, not saying a word to Jaga or his cleric.

“Niah, are you alright?” Jaga had noticed Grune’s interest in the young child and the way he had left her was cause for concern.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she nodded. “Just…why does General Grune believe if you cannot earn something, you can take it? I don’t understand, why would anyone do that?” her tears sprung a new as the Head Cleric sat next to her. “This place…why is it so strange? I miss home.”

“Rest now child, everything shall work out in the end,” Jaga indeed fretted her future but he hoped salvation will come, and soon.


	3. A change on the wind prt.1

* * *

**_\---------9 years later---------_ **

The rays of the morning sun easily slipped through the wisping curtains, dancing delicately on the blooming flowers. Tickling her face, Niah slowly rose from her bed. Long elegant fingers combed through the billowing magenta locks reaching her mid back. Bright violet eyes caught the sun with a warming smile. Throwing back the sheets, stepping off the bed in a simple night slip she stretched her arms out wide.

Turning to her dresser, she pulled out a dress she had made. It was one she could recall her mother wear, with a few changed. Since most Dokkalfar clothing was meant to feature their natural beauty in their benefit, she added a long skirt and detachable bell sleeves to cover her arms.

Pleased with the mixture of dark purple, leaf green and gold, it was time to enjoy the day. She made a quick detour at the kitchens to grab something to eat. Gliding through the gardens, she found her favoured spot among some of her native flowers. Claudus had been kind enough to allow her to grow reagents and flowers from her home in this small patch of the garden and she guarded it with a passion. Her Sky blossoms and Edelweiss were blooming beautifully. The Embereyes and Bloodroot were just as radiant but needed a little sunlight. Parting the over hanging branches, the flowers seemed to reach up for their new light source. But the one plant, Niah’s pride and joy, were her Ysa’s Breath. It still amazed her she was able to grow them with the garden and though it didn’t have many blooms, it brought back fond memories of home. Plucking a Ysa’s Breath from its stem and weaving it into her hair, a sound caught her ears.

Looking out from her little square of the garden, she spied Lion-O carrying a long cape. Giggling, she stepped out from the plants and managed to catch him before he left.

“I see your venturing out again,” she smiled, catching the prince’s attention. He too was of age and had become quite handsome – by cat standards anyway.

Lion-O froze, having been caught, but at seeing Niah a slight blush crossed his cheeks, hopefully unseen by the Dokkalfar.

“Oh uh, Morning Niah,” he stammered, but sighed in defeat. “I’m caught, aren’t I?” he smiled as he pulled a giggle from Niah.

“Yes, but I won’t tell,” she smiled. “But you had better get back before your father sends out the royal guard, you are being presented with the Sword of Omens today,” she reminded him, watching him leave.

“I have plenty of time, don’t worry,” he smirked, running off into the city where she couldn’t follow. Shaking her head, she knew he would easily forget. Now there were preparations to make and she needed to focus. Looking through her tome, she found the ritual; it asked for a mixture of reagents easily found in her garden, Prismere dust and a few strands of Fate essence. That would be difficult, as she had tried to cultivate prismere crystals and having little success. What little she had would have to do.

Turning back to her room, she passed Cheetara along the way.

“Good Morning Cheetara,” Niah smiled, bowing lightly. Cheetara had been a dear friend to her since they met, she even aided in training Niah in combat – unfortunately with little success. Cheetara smiled as she approached her.

“Good Morning Niah, you wouldn’t have seen Prince Lion-O anywhere?” she asked, but her tone and the look in her eyes told Niah she already knew the answer.

“He’s gone into the city, that was the last I saw of him,” Niah nodded, Cheetara smiled and thanked her friend, allowing Niah to leave. Intending to return to her garden, she bumped into Tygra in the courtyard.

“Hey Niah,” he smirked, being 5 years older than her, Tygra had grown into his age; broad shoulders, build chest, he easily stood a good few inches over her since she only reached his shoulders. “Dad wanted you to witness Lion-O’s big debut,” Niah still couldn’t comprehend the rivalry between the brothers, but smiled all the same. It wasn’t her place to judge.

“I would be honoured,” she smiled, following the elder prince out. She could feel his eyes on her, she turned to meet his gaze though he seemed to try and hide it. “Is there something you wanted to ask Prince Tygra?”

“How many times do I need to remind you, Niah, it’s just Tygra,” he smirked.

“And many times again I will address you as is proper, my Prince,” she smiled, that was always his response to her etiquette.

“Well, to answer your question, I always though the Children of the Ancients were always cunning and manipulative,” Tygra recalled the many stories his nannies would tell him about such mythical creatures, but with Niah living at the palace for so long, his perceptions were changing.

“Dokkalfar aren’t so much like that now. Yes we are talented linguistics, skilled listeners and are often sorted for both our magical and political skills but I’ve been living at the palace since I was little. I have had no other to teach and mould me into a proper Dokkalfar woman,” Niah explained. “I’ve tried to stay true to what I have been taught though.”

“Oh yeah, you’re more religious than most cats I’ve seen,” Tygra grinned, recalling the time he found Niah praying under one of the trees in the garden.

“Worship is a large part of our history and culture. Lady Lyria guided my people through the Prophetess Tirin away from adversity to our new home, then again she lead us to safety when the Great Cataclysm forced us from our home,” Niah turned disheartened at the reminder. Many stories she had been told by her father, mother, and many others as to how they were forced from their lands. Tygra noticed her change in mood, looping an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. Once you remember how to get back home, we’ll take you there,” he smiled, Niah smiled and lent into his embrace.

“And I promise to tell all of your kindness, maybe even forge an alliance with the Cat Kingdom,” Niah smiled. The idea sounding better the more she thought about it, it would bring her people back into the world they once called their own.

“See, everybody wins,” Tygra opened the door for her, allowing her to walk in first. Waiting for him to enter too, she walked beside the prince toward King Claudus sitting upon his throne and Jaga sitting beside him. Tygra left her side to take his seat while Niah remained before the king. Smiling, she bowed lowly in a sign of respect to the Patriarch.

“Good Morning your majesty,” Niah rose up to find the King smiling as well.

“Good Morning to you too, Niah,” Claudus always seemed happier when Niah was around, “And how have you been this fine day?” he asked.

“It has been pleasant, but Prince Tygra informed me of a special rite to be performed today in Prince Lion-O’s honor. I am humbled you have invited me to witness it,” Niah smiled, it came naturally to speak this way, and King Claudus didn’t have any qualms about it.

“You are most welcomed, Niah,” Claudus smiled, gesturing to the seat beside Jaga to his left. Niah bowed again before taking her seat. She spared a smile to her mentor and teacher, Jaga replied with his own but as the minutes turned to hours, all within the room questioned where Lion-O was.

“He knows how important today is,” Claudus growled. “Where is that boy Jaga?” he asked, turning to his adviser and Head Cleric, Jaga merely sat calmly as he looked to the King.

“Be easy on him Claudus,” Jaga replied, holding his staff firmly, “Remember when you were his age, your father wasn’t always pleased with you either.”

“I never neglected my duties as prince as he does,” Claudus rebutted, looking to Tygra. “Why can’t he be more like you, Tygra?”

“You’re asking for the impossible, father,” Tygra replied. Niah wished she could say something, defend her friend but what they were saying was in fact true. Lion-O never truly took being a Prince seriously, but he simply thought differently to others. His intuition and creativity was something to be admired not shunned, but the fear of upsetting the King weighed heavily so she remained silent.

“What of you Niah?” Claudus asked, pulling her from her train of thought. “Have you seen Lion-O today?” Now Niah was in a bit of a bind, Dokkalfar frown upon lying and she wasn’t about to start, but revealing where Lion-O was going that morning was not something she wanted to reveal.

“I did see him in the garden, but where he went after I can’t say,” Niah replied, it was the truth if only just. “I recall Snarf being with him too, so I’m sure he’s not getting into too much trouble.”

“That may be, but you never know with Lion-O,” Tygra added, sighing as he relaxed in his seat. “All we can really do it wait.”

“Niah,” Jaga asked, gaining her attention. “Would you mind, if only to pass the time, regale us with the story you were reciting yesterday.”

“Oh, the Ballad of Bloody Bones?” she asked, seeing the Cleric nod. She turned to the King to see that both he and Tygra had confused expressions painting their faces. “Well, if his highness would like to hear it?”

“Of course, you speak little of your people and home, regale us with this tale of yours.” Niah smiled, the King had been most forgiving for her lack of information. But she explained time and time again that she could not, for fear of her people becoming hurt or endangered. That and she had little knowledge of it in any case, only a few tales and fables written in her tome gave her insight to her lost people.

“Well, this is a tail most old, sung by the noble House of Ballads – a fae court whose mission was to keep the sacred tales of battles and souls gone by, like the changing of the seasons,” she began. “One such tale, the Ballad of Bloody Bones, is one of obsession and sacrifice, one of the Summer's oldest. Bloody Bones was not always as a terror. He was once called Famor, a counselor to Ysa himself, King of the Summer Court. Sadly, he was driven by lust, and by his need to possess whatever he desired. Taking Lord Ysa's lover, he fled with her to his lair of Uduath, a Fae hollow deep in the Ettinmere. When the maiden was rescued, Ysa cursed Famor. He could not die, and his soul would never enter the Great Cycle as Fae must. He became an abomination known only as Bloody Bones. Every few seasons, Bloody Bones would emerge and steal away a maiden to make his bride. That is, until he took the beloved of Sir Farrara.” Looking to those listening, even the guards on duty leant closer to hear her story. “With sword in hand and trusted friend, Sir Sagrell, at his side, they both ventured into deep Uduath. Blood Bones was both crafty and quick, working through the wild fae whom called the hollow home. But Sir Farrara and Sir Sagrell stood strong and thwarted the abomination at every turn. When the final blow was to be dealt, Blood Bones leapt with a swift hand and a sharp blade. He ran Sir Farrara through before he too fell dead. Sir Sagrell, ensuring Blood Bones was no more, returned to his friend’s side. King Ysa, hearing of their venture, bequeathed Sagrell with a potion of resurrection, only to be used as the absolute last resort. Too grievous was it to widow Farrara’s love, Sir Sagrell poured the potion down his friend’s throat, watching as its ancient magic took effect, replenishing and reviving Farrara back to life. Their duty complete, Farrara freed his love before returning to the King, Heroes of the Summer Court.”

“That was certainly a tale,” Claudus applauded, pulling a small blush from Niah. “Do your people have other such tales?”

“Indeed, my king,” Niah replied. “We’ve tried to remember as many as we can, in memory of the Fae. Their Great Cycle is no more, they too have returned to nature. We honor them through memorial.” But before Niah could recite another tale for her audience, Lion-O came running through the doors. Niah watched and followed as everyone stood just as Lion-O reached the throne.

“Sorry, Sorry Sorry,” he apologised, but his antics pulled a small giggle from Niah but she stepped back as the ceremony unfolded. Claudus nodded to Jaga, who began the proceedings.

“Let us begin this sacred rite of passage, Jaga,” Claudus ordered.

“Guardians of the Crown, bring forth the Sword of Omens,” Jaga raised his staff; a signal for the long procession. Solemn and head’s bowed, the long line of clerics approached the throne. Leading, a cleric Niah recognised, held in her hands the prized sword covered in a ceremonial cloth. She could feel the magic and power emanating from it despite it being hidden. She did catch Lion-O’s little snap at Tygra as he winked at her friend. They spared a quick glance before Jaga continued. “While you will one day wear the crown Lion-O, only the eye of Thundera – the source of our power – knows if there is indeed a king inside of you.” Stepping aside, he ushered Lion-O forward. “Take the sword, Lion-O, and become one with it.”

The sword practically sang in the young prince’s hands. Niah could see it had chosen him, whether she was the only one to see was irrelevant. Claudus then recited how the sword allowed the Thundercats to build their empire, conquering their foes and forming alliances. How it chose its wielder rather than be taken up by another.

“Let me show you what it is capable of in the proper hands,” Claudus stood down from the throne, taking the sword from Lion-O as Tygra followed, holding another sword.

“Uh-oh! Catch!” Tygra threw the sword to Lion-O, who only had moments before Claudus struck. Niah stood surprised as Claudus duelled with his son. Jaga placed an assuring hand on her shoulder, calming her on the conflict. Niah hated to watch such things but the King had every right as the rite permitted.

“The book told it was the Thundercats, our ancestors, who first defeated Mumm-Ra,” the king grunted, forcing Lion-O back to a defensive stance. “It was the Thundercats who brought law and order to a world of warring animals.” Niah had never known this, wondering what book King Claudus was speaking of. “And it is now the Thundercats, who are strong enough to maintain this fragile peace.” With a final swing, the king toppled Lion-O onto his back, slamming the sword into the ground. The power the battle generated leaped and vaulted from its polished surface like lightning. Lion-O, with a new fierce determination, took the sword in hand. Swinging and thrusting the sword much like his father had done, he too was beginning to command it. “That’s it,” his father coached, watching as the energy grew intense. “Concentrate.”

The sword sang out again, like the ringing of a bell. Then, Niah saw something. As Lion-O held the blade, standing over the emblem of the Cat empire, the room seemed to fade. Only the 2 of them stood there in the blue swirling abyss; the emblem glowing red as Lion-O brought the sword to his eyes. Suddenly, a dark and cold feeling swooped Niah’s frame, she shivered as if frozen from this sudden cold. Then a pair of blood red eyes glared down at them, a cruel evil laughter echoing around them.

Lion-O gasped, removing the sword’s hilt from his face disbelieving what he had seen.

“Lion-O, why did you stop?” Claudus demanded, watching his son as he turned to face him.

“I…I saw something,” Lion-O replied, still unsure of what exactly he had seen.

“Tell us,” Jaga stepped forward, wondering the same as the King. Lion-O, for fear of seeming like a fool, looked to a window.

“That,” moving to the window, Lion-O showed them 2 cat women walking by. “Ha, meow,” Claudus glared at his son, somewhat disappointed in him. Taking the sword from him, with little protest from the Prince, Claudus held it proudly.

“The Sword is ready, Lion-O, but you are not,” his disapproving tone dropped Lion-O’s mood, guilty for pulling such a stunt. But walking back to the throne, the three saw Niah in Tygra’s arms with a servant fanning her face.

“Niah!!” Lion-O ran to her side, Claudus and Jaga close behind. She looked pale and her face was pinched with pain.

“Niah, what’s wrong?” Tygra asked, Jaga coming to her side as she finally sat up.

“Forgive me but…I believe I had…a vision,” Claudus looked to Lion-O then back to Niah.

“A vision?” Claudus asked.

“Yes, that or…the weave of fate, I cannot say for sure.”

“What’s the weave of fate?” Lion-O asked.

“It is what governs our fates. Much like a woven tapestry presents the tale spun into its form. The weave of fate is absolute. But I had thought the weave was broken, allowing all to make their own fate. It is now apparent that that is not entirely so,” Niah explained, Claudus did recall it was her people’s belief that Fate was absolute, but to actually see it?

“What did you see?” he asked, waiting for her to answer.

“I…cannot say for sure, the vision left me as fast as it came…but I remember…eyes,” Niah replied.

“Eyes?” Jaga asked, looking to Lion-O he saw the recognition on his face. Was this that the young prince saw?

“Yes, large red eyes…but they were darker than the darkest nights.” This unnerved the King and Jaga, the princes seemed more concerned about their friend. “And a laugh. Not one joyous or bright, but dark. Sinister. As if a demon had achieved victory.”

“Was there anything else? Anything?” Claudus asked.

“Not really but…a foreboding feeling, something is coming but I can’t say when or how soon.” Niah clutched her head again. “Perhaps meditation will yield an answer.”

“You should rest,” Jaga quipped, placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving too much.

“I’m fine, really. It just wasn’t expected, but I should sit a moment,” Niah agreed.

Suddenly, a loud horn roared to life, alerting the court to something approaching the city. Claudus, followed by the princes and Jaga, all stood on a balcony overlooking the city. Given a telescope by one of the guards, Claudus looked out over the city to the approaching threat. But a smile pulled across his face.

“I can’t be,” Claudus gasped, a happy laugh soon following. “I can’t be, at long last.” with his sons in tow, the royal family ran out so fast Niah was still wondering what had the King so thrilled. Standing slowly, Niah regained herself as she approached the balcony. Taking the same telescope, she looked out to see a familiar face. General Grune had returned.

* * *

King Claudus had announced General Grune had returned, and preparations for a gala in his honour were underway. Niah stayed out of sight as such preparations were made. No one beyond the palace knew of her, for her protection as Claudus stated. Besides, her vision irked her and she hoped meditation will yield answers. Night had fallen and the moon was high and shining brightly. It was the best time to commune with Lyria, she knew the weave well and, Niah hoped, the goddess will answer her prayers. Of course the ritual she had intended to perform was to find the answers to her path home but this took precedence.

What Niah didn’t know was two others were seeking her out. On one side was Lion-O; he had begged his father to allow Niah to the festivities. It seemed wrong for her to miss out so often and, with a little suggestion from Tygra, they agreed she was to be masked and veiled, given off to be one of the nobles celebrating. He knew she was in the gardens, as she spent most nights there before bed.

The other was Grune. Despite his honoured celebration, all he wished to see was Niah. How much had changed in those long years? What did she look like? Claudus had regaled him with the many stories she told and her improving skills, he wished to see for himself.

Both were unaware of the other as they found Niah sit before the shallow pond. Comfortable, she looked over into the moon’s reflection. She had mixed the reagents and placed their powdered remains in a clay bowl. Using a small fire spell she lit the powder, watching the ambers slowly burn and produce a fine incense. Closing her eyes, she calmed her mind and slowly began to pray. Whispering hallowed words and begging Lyria to hear her call, she reflected on the vision in the hopes they would be answered. She breathed the incense deep, feeling it move through and around her, intensifying her words.

Outside of her mind, Lion-O and Grune flinched when Niah gasped. Was something wrong? What was happening? Why was she burning such a strong concoction? Their sensitive noses reeled from the pungent yet alluring scent from her incense. Yet, it would seem, its effect on her was to calm and entrance her.

“Niah?!” Lion-O called, running out to her. Grune slunk back, hiding from the younger prince as he watched the exchange. He fell to his knees beside Niah, placing a hand on her shoulder, shaking her in an attempt to snap her out of her revere. Angered by the prince’s sudden appearance, Grune stole one last look at Niah before retreating. “Niah, please snap out of it,” Lion-O begged, but her lidded, glowing eyes and billowing hair remained. She was deep within the meditation that his shouts couldn’t reach her.

Within, Niah stood before the glowing tree. The crystalline ash symbolising Lyria shimmered and gleamed in the moonlight. Perched on its branches hung her fate reading cards. The slight wind grew and a number of cards fell to the ground. At her feet, each card landed in perfect sync and in a perfect line: The Beast, The Wayward Prince, The Twisted Path, and The Wheel of Fortune. Now Niah was by no means a fate reader but she just recalled the meaning of the cards from her reading, and her mother’s teachings. Change was coming and it wasn’t going to be good. The Beast was the start of the change; a great evil was coming. The Wayward Prince was a royal without a claim, someone of importance with a waning grip of his/her birthright but it also symbolised a rise above adversity. The Twisted Path: a dangerous and treacherous journey with many perils. The last, The Wheel of Fortune, was a gamble of luck, something that had too many outcomes and would be determined by sheer luck.

Taking the cards, the Ash tree vanished. The moon shimmered before falling dark, the vision repeated itself. This time, however, form was given to the ruby blood eyes. A hunched figure, draped in a ragged and torn cloak. His skin a sickly blue but with the murmur of mystic words lost in the deafening silence the hunched form burst up, taking a new form. Large wings outstretched and looming over her, welcoming her into oblivion.

Her eyes snapped wide, her meditation-induced vision still clear in her mind despite its slow decay. Shaking her head, Niah only just noticed she wasn’t alone.

“Lion-O? What are you? I though you were at the celebrations.” Lion-O felt out of place and a little embarrassed, she really was unaware of him next to her. He was thankful she hadn’t heard his panic or concern.

“That’s…why I’m here, why I was looking for you,” he stammered. “Father said it will be alright for you to attend…I mean if you wanted to. Y-you would need to cover your face though…and your arms,” seeing her smile, he was thankful she didn’t question how long he was there.

“He did? Well…if he has invited me, I shan’t decline his generosity. I should go get changed then,” Niah smiled, standing and hurrying back to her room. Lion-O followed close behind and waited by her door. Waiting patiently, he could hear her shuffle about before stepping out. A thin veil cascaded down her back while another was draped over her nose and covered most of her face and neck. Her dress was a mixture of gold and bronze. Long sleeves draped over her arms and hid her skin, pooling slightly at her slip-covered feet. “Will this do?” she asked.

“Whiskers,” Lion-O breathed, pulling another giggle from Niah, her own blush streaked her face.

“I will take that as a yes then,” she smiled.

“Yeah, right…um, if anyone asks just say you’re a visitor, or a new noblewoman,” Lion-O suggested, but Niah shook her head.

“Lion-O, you know I can’t lie,” Niah then pondered before turning back to the prince, “Will saying I am a guest in the palace suffice?” she asked.

“Yeah, yes that’ll be fine, just don’t take your veil off, okay?” Niah nodded, smiling with Lion-O offered his arm. Taking it politely, he guided her out of the celebration.


	4. A change on the wind prt.2

* * *

“It was many seasons ago when I sent out Generals Grune and Panthro to find the fabled Book of Omens,” Claudus announced to the crowd. Niah stood by Lion-O and Tygra as the procession continued, but she could feel eyes on her and they were not from the crowd. Glancing over her veil, she could see Grune staring at her, much like he had when she was a child. “While it remains lost, Grune has returned with tales of adventure, great treasure and new lands to conquer. Today, we show him our appreciation.” Grune’s eyes finally left Niah as he took a few steps to the crowd, bowing his arm across his chest. The crowd erupted in a roar of cheers and applause as the festivities began.

Niah was then allowed to walk around the other cats; the atmosphere was electric with fun and play. She had never heard music such as this before, and the dancing was unlike anything she had seen.

“How much you’ve grown, Niah,” Niah froze as her name was spoken, turning she came face to face with Grune. “Such a lovely young lady you’ve become.”

“You’re too kind, General Grune,” despite her otherwise dislike of the General, his compliment was endearing.

“Care to dance?” Grune asked, offering his large paw. Niah was hesitant, but it would’ve been rude to decline. Taking his hand, he led their sway through the crowd. Niah tried to keep up but the dancing was unfamiliar. She tried to allow herself to be swept up in the movement and tempo of the music but the gaze Grune was bathing her in did little to curb her nervousness. “Relax, let me lead you,” he smirked, taking a firm grip before – quite literally – throwing her off her feet. The crowd came to look at them, cheering and goading them on. Niah was becoming uncomfortable, she wasn’t accustomed to the attention and something slipped.

A stream of magic swirled around her, parting her from Grune. He was shocked at first but the crowd seemed to think it was part of the act.

“I see Jaga has taught you well,” he sly smile never left his face, taking her waist in an attempt to make her use magic again. She played into his hand as more magic licked around them. He knew she wanted to part but he wouldn’t allow it. He liked her feisty side.

Finally, frustrated and annoyed, Niah’s final move resulted in a spell falling from her hands, rocketing into the sky and blanketing the festivities with flashing fireworks and a hail of tiny, flickering lights.

Their audience roared. They screamed for more, some even begging her to perform more. Now, her cheeks blushed as her modesty came out.

“More! More!” they shouted, clapping with delight.

“Oh no, I…I couldn’t,” she sighed, smiling to the crowd in the hopes of swaying them.

“Perhaps later,” Grune, to her dismayed relief, came to her rescue. “The games are set to begin.” Offering his hand, bowing slightly Niah was forced by their expectant gazes to accept. Taking his hand, Grune locked her hand around his arm and guided her to the stands. “You certainly have grown out of the meek little Ancient I once knew.”

“I would’ve called it modesty over meekness,” Niah replied. “Many people seem to hold their tales of my people in high regard, a humbling notion even for a child.”

“Indeed, but it also sets the grounds for more,” Grune didn’t allow her a chance to question his statement, showing her to her seat beside Lion-O before taking his beside Tygra and the King. Looking over, and returning Tygra’s small cheeky smile, Niah noticed Lion-O’s change in appearance. He seemed reflective and burdened.

“Lion-O? What’s wrong?” she whispered, not wishing to gain the attention of the others. Lion-O simply smiled, assuring her he was fine but didn’t wish to speak of it. Understanding, Niah returned to the games. They were simple really: two combatants, climbing a mass of chaotic branches and spiralling trees to ring a large, ornate bell at the top to declare a winner.

“Ah, it truly is the little things you miss most,” Grune sighed, enjoying some grapes when he noticed Niah’s sombre look. “Niah, what is the matter? Are the games not to your liking?” he asked, catching her attention.

“They are not like any game I have witnessed,” she replied, pausing a moment. “But the thought of Panthro’s passing is one I am still mourning.” And she wasn’t lying. Panthro was a kind cat, one of the few she admired. “Please, I apologise if my mood is…bringing down the festivities.”

“He was a good friend, and a strong general. I only wish I could’ve done more.” Passing the subject, Niah accepted a goblet from Lion-O. The wine that passed her lips was a new taste, but one she would moderate. It’s bitter bite and sweet aftertaste was an endearing feature.

“Grune, when you were out there, did you see any Technology?” Lion-O asked eagerly, turning the conversation. Many times she had heard this, and wondered if it were the gnome creations he spoke of. Were their abandoned mines and creations still out there?

“Don’t ask him stupid questions, Lion-O,” Tygra snipped, putting down his brother.

“But I see no reason they could not exist,” Niah stepped in, all eyes turning to her. “Many of the gnomes had grand structures and machines, perhaps they survived the passing of time.”

“Perhaps, but I can see nothing has changed in my absence,” Grune smirked, “One son with his head on his shoulders, the other still with his in the clouds.” Niah didn’t like how Grune was indirectly insulting her friend.

“It gives one a better perspective when he looks over all, and not just what is in front of him,” she may have reservations about speaking against King Claudus, but she had no qualms about taking a shot at Grune.

Grune smirked, not at all put off by her comment. “But to answer your question, I’m afraid Lion-O I encountered all manner of beasts and warriors, but nothing even resembling technology.” Lion-O was let down by the answer, and it made Niah’s heart ache. “We did everything we could to find the book,” the conversation took a turn Niah did not wish to be a part of. Tygra’s pride only rivalled that of Grune’s. Claudus had the final word but both agreed Tygra would be a better king. The next thing she knew, Lion-O and Tygra were the next pair to play in the games.

“This will be good,” Grune smiled, ready to watch, but Niah could not.

“Your highness, forgive me but I am feeling a little tired,” Niah sighed. “If it is acceptable to you, might I be excused?”

“Of course, my dear,” Claudus nodded, but Grune wasn’t going to have any of it.

“Nonsense! The night is young! And I’m sure the princes would love for you to watch,” Grune had pulled her back into her seat. Niah complied as he was the guest of Honour. Forced to watch, Lion-O and Tygra were even for a moment until Tygra took the win, leaving Lion-O to fall into the pool of water below. Not once had she accepted or sided with either over their petty sibling rivalry, she could not understand it.

But that didn’t mean it wasn’t familiar. The trauma that led her to Thundera had stripped her of most of her memories; the most prominent were her parents as they were the last people she saw. Something about the princes’ fighting sparked vivid recollections from a younger time. But alas, not once could she pin them down, remember them.

* * *

The celebrations continued long into the night. Lion-O stood on one of the many balconies holding a small round plate – a piece of technology.

“It’s official, they think I’m a failure,” Lion-O sighed. “And they always will unless I can prove I’m not chasing a childish dream.” Snarf looked up to the young prince, saddened by his friend’s grief. “But how can I do that when even Grune said there was no tech out there.”

“Don’t let what Grune failed to see stand in the way of what you believe,” turning, Lion-O saw Jaga approaching him. Quickly he hid the disc behind his back so the elder could not see it. “The book says the greatest king will possess the ability of Sight beyond Sight,”

“You mean like having visions?” Lion-O asked, watching the cleric approach.

“More than that, Lion-O,” Jaga replied. “It’s the ability to lead with clarity. For sight is useless without action.” Pondering on the Clerics words, Lion-O decided to tell him of his vision but Jaga wished him to enjoy the festivities. Smiling, Lion-O ran down to the main area to find Niah again, only to hear a shrill scream. Looking over to one of the many stages, he found Niah was performing.

The crowd cheered and marvelled in her feats of magic: conjuring fire, taming the wind, making objects and even small children float, she even turned invisible at one stage. Everyone loved the show and it made Lion-O smile at the fun she seemed to be having too.

And happy she was. Feeling more at ease around the cat citizens, she pulled as many minor and simple spells as she could. At one stage she made flowers grow, made stars dance around her arms and fingers, ending with spectacular fireworks. Their cheers and applause were greeted with happy bows and waves. Niah had never had attention like this before.

But a sudden crash broke the illusion, pulling her concern to a growing brawl. From her standing, she gasped at the sight of Lion-O, Tygra and even Cheetara fighting off other partygoers. Wasting no time Niah ran into the fray, her arm raised to erect a barrier between Lion-O and a crafty assailant aiming for his back.

“Thanks,” he smiled, returning the favour by pulling her aside, blocking another’s attack. Grabbing the cat by the collar, Lion-O prepared to strike when they were stopped by a booming voice.

“Lion-O!” Claudus snapped, Grune and two guards approaching. The General spied Niah and held the same questioning gaze as the King. Dropping the cat, Lion-O faced his father. “What is going on here? Protecting _lizards?_!”

“No, I'm protecting _us_ ,” Lion-O said, he gestured to the lizards. “From turning into the very cold-blooded creatures we fear! These lizards did nothing, and should be released!”

“Release them?” Claudus snapped, shocked by the very idea. “Don't be foolish! As Lord of the Thundercats, it is my duty to keep our people safe. And one day, it will be yours.”

“You wanted me to start acting like a king,” Lion-O stated. “Well this is it. And I don't think the only way to rule is with a sword. Maybe we'd have less trouble with the lizards if we weren't always repressing them!” Claudus pondered his son’s words thoughtfully. There was truth he would agree, but the caution and knowledge of the enemy’s capabilities warred with such temperance. With a simple nod, the guards released the lizards from the stocks, shooed away before they could thank the prince.

“My lord,” Grune said in a warning tone.

“Consider this an act of goodwill between the species.” Claudus said, to his son and to the retreating lizards. Niah simply watched on, still very confused. She was well aware of the hostilities shared in the lands and made it an effort to stay away. Not only wasn’t it her place but as a Dokkalfar, combat and force were natural to avoid at all costs. Stepping away from the royal family, Claudus approached Lion-O. “Perhaps now, you might show some goodwill of your own, and take your responsibilities as prince more seriously.” Lion-O nodded and Claudus turned away, but not before looking to Niah, his gaze all the questioning she needed to give an answer.

“Lion-O was in trouble, I merely aided in protecting him, not your enemies,” Claudus seemed pleased with the response, continuing on with Grune and the guards. The angry mob dispersed, and Lion-O started to walk towards the palace walls. Niah wanted to approach the prince but something told her he wished to be alone, and alone is what she would give.

* * *

Memories of the party were almost lost in the sea of dreams Niah had dragged herself from. What surprised her was finding herself in her room. Why? If she recalled, the last part of the evening was spent speaking with Jaga. She must’ve fallen asleep and the aged cat had brought her back to her room. Her party gown proved the theory and she quickly changed.

She couldn't place why but a gnawing feeling in the back of her mind drew her to her lastest textile. Niah had made the robe for her training with Jaga, something a proper mage should wear. Building on a few detailed pictures from her tome, she created a cream, bronze and midnight-blue robe. Bell sleeves, black tights and undershirt, she looked at herself in the mirror. It felt...right, wearing this robe. Slipping into some knee-high boots and leaving her hood down, she decided to take in the day. As welcoming as the gardens were that day, a view was the day’s choice. From her window, the decorative vines formed a stairwell for Niah to climb to the towers roof.

At such a height, Niah could see out over the entire kingdom and beyond. There was no such view in Ysa, as the Earth swallowed up the kingdom and palace, changing it into a Fae Hollow. The mystic Font that once gave the Fae their magic altered a cavern into an underground oasis. Granted, her home had its sites and marvels, nothing could beat this view.

“Niah! What are you doing up there?!” catching the cry, Niah looked down to find Grune beside a saluting guard.

“Just enjoying the day, General Grune,” she replied but said no more.

“Perhaps you would like company, come join me for a walk in the garden.” She could feel his eyes roving over her, but she had no real intention of leaving her place.

“That is very generous of you General, but…I just wish to be alone to…collect my thoughts, but perhaps later?” she asked, promising later was better than doing now and it seemed to appease the General.

“I shall hold you to it, until then,” and he finally left. Niah sighed as she watched the day pass. The sounds carried on the wind were relaxing as was the warmth of the sun as it passed over. But as if came to twilight, a loud horn roared across the battlements.

“Guard! What is it?!” she cried, slowly climbing down the tower to her guard.

“The lizards, they’re attacking!!” he cried. “Come, I must bring you to the King.” Niah brought no resistance as the guard led her to Claudus and the princes. From their balcony, she gasped as the sheer number of lizards marching to battle.

“Not a day goes by after I pardon those,” Claudus growled looking to Lion-O. “See what leniency has shown.”

“I was just trying to be a good prince,” Lion-O rebutted.

“You have shown weakness and thus shown the Thundercats are weak,” Claudus hissed, turning from his son. “It’s no wonder everyone believes your brother should be king,” the look on Lion-O’s face was shocked and hurt. As Claudus, Grune and Tygra passed Niah, he stopped to look at her.

“Niah, I want you to stay within the Palace where it is safe,” Claudus commanded.

“But my King, my magic is strong, I can help,” Niah argued. “You have given me a home here when you didn’t have to. Please, allow me to help protect it,” Claudus only stared at the young elf, but his resolve was stronger.

“No. Remain in the palace. Be our last line of defence should the Lizards breach the walls,” Claudus was final, walking out and leaving Lion-O and Niah on the balcony. Tygra placed a hand on her shoulder, showing his concern before following his father and Grune out. Sighing, Niah turned back to Lion-O and the lingering Jaga.

“He’s lost all faith in me Jaga,” Lion-O sighed, turning to Jaga,

“What’s important is that you do not lose faith in yourself,” taking his leave, Jaga fled to prepare the Clerics for battle.

“For all the good it will do,” Lion-O turned back to the battle, unsure of what to do next. But Niah did. She wasn’t going to sit by and wait, she was going to help. Leaving Lion-O’s side she pulled her hood over her head and face, hiding her identity. If she kept a distance from civilians, no one would be the wiser.

Racing through the corridors, Niah skidded to a halt as a large crowd of innocents fled into underground caverns. A hail of flaming strikes from the Lizards threatened their retreat. Acting, Niah commanded the wind to carry her to the boulder’s path. Ice and frost bit at her fingertips as the coming frost smothered flames and wrapped the attack in white. Turned brittle, Niah easily shattered the falling ice ball into a shower of harmless flecks of snow.

“Don’t stand there!!” she cried, a jet of flames erupted from her hands and reduced another vaulted flaming hulk at the citizens. “Go!!” None questioned her, racing from the attack and safely escapes. Happy they were safe, Niah returned to the ground to find stragglers and survivors.

Rounding a corner, a faint beeping sound caught her ear. Looking around, Niah found a strange object fastened to one of the many statues within the city. A green light was flashing, confusing her as to why. It looked like one of Lion-O’s pieces of technology, but what would it be doing here?

Dread loomed over as the light and beeping grew faster, the roaring shriek crossing the sky, coming closer and closer. Niah turned and gasped at the sight of a strange, cylinder like object rocketing to her. Taking off, she ran as fast as she could but had no way of beating the blast that followed. All she could to was form a magical barrier around herself, the force of the blast enveloped her and shot her across the plaza. Slammed into a wall, Niah’s magic had waned and resulted in her knocked unconscious.

* * *

Lion-O was in shock, Thundera was burning and the Lizards were overwhelming them.

“I can’t believe it Snarf, Technology was my dream, how did it become my nightmare?” Large mechanical giants began swarming the gates and the outer walls of Thundera. Everything was either crushed under foot or swallowed up by flames. But watching the carnage through a small telescope, Lion-O noticed something; Lizards roaming the streets secured strange and familiar round disks. Fiddling with them a moment they ran from the scene, in their wake was a massive explosion. Those discs must be bombs! Realising they might still have a chance, Lion-O ran back to his quarters and entered his secret workshop. “All those years of having to listening to people tell me I was crazy for believing in this,” he mused, repeating what he saw the lizard did and happy to get the same result. Deactivating the bomb and collecting as many others as he had, Lion-O rushed out with Snarf in tow. “Well Snarf, it’s about to pay off,” the pair ran as fast as their legs could carry them, entering the royal stables and mounting his steed. Suddenly a loud explosion caused Lion-O pause. It came from the main gates, where his father, brother and Grune were making their stand. Pushed onward, Lion-O rode to the gate.

Lizards littered his path as did their explosions, but the young prince steered his mount true and kept course to the gates. But there was a problem, once Lion-O arrived at the gates, it was only the clerics there, fighting the massive war machines.

“Jaga! Where’s Father?!!” Lion-O cried, steadying his mount.

“Back in the city! Grune has betrayed us and headed for the arena!!” Jaga cried, lightning shot from his staff to take down another tanks. “Go to him Lion-O!”

Nodding, Lion-O didn’t need to be told twice as he rode back into the city to the colosseum. There, from the shadows at the entrance, he spotted his father and Tygra – surrounded by Lizard troops, Grune standing atop the game’s obstacle with a shadowed prisoner at the top.

“How can you defeat technology if you don’t even understand it?” Grune sneered, believing he had won over the King, believing he was now superior just because of the weapons at his disposal. Lion-O had his time to strike.

“Luckily, I know a thing or two, you traitor!” his cry followed with his mines flying out of the gloom, latching onto the mechs present and sending them to oblivion. As the dust cleared, he approached his family, surprise to see him and surprised he was able to take those monstrosities down. Claudus approached his son, bowing in thanks before returning to their foes. “Where are you going?”

“To show the Lizards that the Sword of Omens is the greatest weapon of them all!” Claudus drew the fabled sword, held it aloft summoned its power with a simply shout. “Thundercats! HO!!” Energy and power rippled and sprung from the blade with each arch and swing. The Lizards fell before him while Grune put up no challenge. Defeated, Claudus managed to free the prisoner – General Panthro.

“You…came for me,” Panthro wheezed, still weakened by Grune’s army.

“I’d fight an army twice this size to save you, old friend,” Claudus helped Panthro to his feet before moving to the edge. “Now, help me end this,” but everything froze. Lion-O and Tygra were climbing the structure, only to spy the rising glint of the blade in Panthro’s hand, aimed at Claudus’ back.

“FATHER!!” Lion-O screamed, reality running in slow motion as the blade flashed down, digging and piercing the King’s back. His pained cry deafened and drowned out Lion-O’s cry as his body crashed and fell to the water’s below. The sword fell from his hands, stabbing the roots as the waters broke his fall. Lion-O leaped from the same height, following his father into the glowing pool. Tygra soon joined in at his father’s side and helped to bring him to shore. “Father?” Lion-O panicked, his father’s pained expression slacked and his eyes opened.

“No matter what happens…” he whispered, his eyes glazed over as death came to claim his lot. “You’ve made me proud today,” As his dying breath escaped him, the golden gauntlet on his arm faded with him, turning dull and grey. A growing chuckle above them tore the mourning princes from their father to the shade above.

“You! A traitor too Panthro?!” Lion-O growled, betrayed by his mentor.

“Not quite,” came his confusing reply. “Have you not considered that if technology is real _then so are the things of your worse nightmares_?” Panthro’s voice withered, grew darker and gravelled, his eyes began to glow a menacing red. Blue flames sprung from his back, engulfing him and burning away flesh. But what came through the flames was something demonic. Wrinkle, ancient blue skin, wrapped in bandages and draped in a red hood and cloak.

“Mumm-Ra,” Lion-O hissed.

From the ruined towers surrounding the arena, the sky ripped and swirling with malice and dark forces, Jaga and his clerics surveyed the disaster.

“The day I have always feared has arrived,” Jaga gasped. “Clerics! To the Death!!” his ordered put his men at ease, a final absolution as their training was now tested. Leaping into the fray, Mumm-Ra showed neither concern nor nerves.

“You are but insects…TO THE POWER OF MUMM-RA THE EVER-LIVING!!!” his shout carried his power, wiping the cleric forces out, save for one catching Jaga and landing safely to the ground. The fight was done. The war was lost. Thundera had fallen.

* * *

Niah groaned as she managed to recover from the attack. It was still night so she mustn’t have been out for too long. Gathering herself, she walked through the ruined halls of the fallen city. Despite her efforts, the kingdom seemed to have succumbed to the Lizard’s attack. Her vision had come to pass, and there was nothing she could’ve done. Hearing voices, Niah hid behind some rubble as a small squad of Lizards walked by.

“To think, we’ve defeated the cats,” one snickered, hissing with laughter.

“Yeah, now Lord Mumm-Ra has the sword. There’s no stopping the Lizards now.” As they moved on, Niah feared the worse. If anything, the sword should not fall into the hands of evil. The Palace was the best bet to finding the sword since a majority of the Lizard forces were there. Ducking behind another pile of rubble, Niah uttered a few words before she became invisible. The spell may full some but many of the lizards had strange helmets and sensors – they might see through it. Keeping out of eyesight, Niah managed to slip into the palace undetected. Slipping through the halls, she could hear people talking; one happened to be Jaga’s.

Hiding behind a pillar just before her spell gave out Niah spotted Jaga on the ground, arms bound behind his back, and another cleric chained to a large pillar. But gazing upon the throne, fear leaping into Niah’s throat as she turned away. Those same red eyes, they were _his_ eyes. He was behind all of this destruction and chaos.

“You are Jaga, Sorcerer to the Dead King,” his voice made Niah’s skin crawl but the shock of hear such news was greater. Claudus? Dead? Tears sprung from her eyes as she wept for the memory of such a kind king. But mourning would have to come later, turning back to the situation at hand.

“And you are even more grotesque than the stories suggested,” Jaga wheezed, Niah could tell he was injured, especially the way his body twitched and cringed.

“Did your ‘stories’ neglect to tell you that the stone in that sword is mine?!” Mumm-Ra made a move to take the sword, but Niah could see a powerful spell repel his grasp. Even the sword knew with whom its power resides with. “I want it back.”

“I’m afraid an ancient spell prevents the sword from being touched by the hands of evil,” Jaga’s smug comment didn’t go well with the tyrant.

“That is why you are going to remove the spell,” the demon demanded, smirking the imprisoned Cleric.

“Never!” Jaga snapped.

“Then I’ll just have to find another way!” reaching into his robe, long worn bandages licked and lashed on their own. They wrapped and claimed Jaga within their tendrils. Raised above all those present, the demon conjured dark thunder in his hands and aimed for the Cleric.

“Jaga!!” Niah cried, forgetting that she was hiding and ran into the fray. Taking their surprise, Niah conjured her own thunder and struck the tyrant. Her spell snapped Jaga’s binding as she kept up her attack. Forcing more magic through her hands, her attention was so focused on the tyrant she never saw Grune approach.

“Uh uh Niah,” his chided, grabbing her wrist and disrupting her concentration. The tyrant was now free from her spell. Pulling her arms back behind her, his other arm wrapping around her like a snake. “That isn’t very nice,” he purred but never anticipated Niah snapping her head back, striking his face. Once his arms slacked she pulled away and, reinforced with magic, Niah struck the traitor general square in the face. Distracted again, Niah never saw the bandages ensnare her. Energy shot through the binds, her scream rocking the walls before she fell to her knees.

“And just who is this, to come to your aid Jaga?” he asked, unfazed by her attack. “An apprentice maybe? Her magic is strong, but nothing compared to…” he froze, having ripped the hood from her head, the room fell silent at the sight of her. Lizards whispered and mumbled around her while their leader stared.

“So, Grune was right,” he snickered, snatching Niah’s chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes. “A so called ‘Child of the Ancients’ Ha! Nothing more than a native thought extinct.” Thrown from his grip, Niah yelped as she struck the ground. “Your magic is strong, but you must learn your place.” Now tasting the pain Jaga had felt, the beast unleashed his power onto her, ripping from her anguishing screams. Then a realisation: The Beast! One of Lyria’s fate cards drawn in her vision! This beast was the one to set the twisted journey in motion.

“My Lord, is that necessary?” Grune asked, watching his master’s work. “Allow me to show this ‘native’ her place.” His master waited a moment before relenting. Niah sagged, dropping to her side gasping and calming her breathing as the pair stared down.

“Do as you wish. She is your payment after all,” her heart sank at the Beast’s words, and the sight of Grune’s insane grin sealed her fate.

But, as if sent by Thydron himself, Lion-O and Tygra entered the fray. Tygra shot at the lizards and Grune, giving Lion-O the time to grab the sword and strike a blow at the Beast, sending him into the morning light. Tygra shot down the surviving cleric, allowing her to repay her jailers in kind. Standing tall, Tygra was surprised to see it was Cheetara.

“Hold still Niah,” Cheetara ran to her friend and helped remove her binds. Tygra getting over his initial shock moved to aid. Once free, Niah embraced Cheetara.

“You’re alive, Thank Lyria,” Niah beamed, her tears returning a new. Cheetara returned her hug, only letting her go to embrace Tygra. “I had thought the worse, thank Lyria I was wrong.”

“We’ll have to save the reunion for later, we have to move,” Cheetara declared as the Lizards began to return fire. Tygra returned fire with the pistol he took from one of the guards. Niah held a talisman shield to deflect the shots from Lion-O and Jaga while Cheetara ran to the throne and reclaimed the gauntlet. Jaga moved to a secret passage known only by the clerics, leading them down through the tunnels but a stray shot caught the cleric.

“Jaga!” Niah cried, running back to help him through the tunnel, aided by Cheetara and Tygra. Reaching a bridge within the tunnels, Jaga forced them to stop.

“Before we go any further, there is something that must be done,” Jaga knelt to ease his pain.

“It can wait,” Cheetara argued, moving to help her mentor stand but the Cleric would have none of it.

“It must be now,” Jaga demanded, turning to Lion-O as the Lizards’ attack grew stronger. “Your left arm,” Lion-O offered his arm as asked, watching as Jaga placed the dull gauntlet onto it. After testing the feel of the armour, Jaga placed his hand onto it, followed by Cheetara and Tygra. Niah stood aside, feeling out of place before this significant ritual, but Jaga’s welcome gaze pulled her to place her hand upon the gold. “For the eye of Thundera, and the Sword of Omens,” removing their hands, Jaga tapped the gauntlet with his stave, breathing into new life and restoring its pure gold light. “Now Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats, go!”

“You’re coming with us Jaga,” Niah tried to help him to his feet but the Cleric smiled, Cheetara leaning over her.

“I will only slow you down, this way I can buy you some time to get to safety,” Jaga replied, smiling to her. “You have made me proud Niah, but they will need you now.” Wiping the tears from her eyes, Jaga gave her hand to Lion-O. “The book of Omens lies at the foot of the setting sun, you must find it before Mumm-Ra does.” Sending them off, Lion-O pulled her with him as they fled. Niah hated the feeling, leaving her mentor and friend behind but the Lizards approach sealed the tunnel, leaving only the light ahead as their guide.

Coming out to a cliff overlooking Thundera, the group watched as the Lizards pulled out, leaving the kingdom a drying husk. Their path was clear, the Book of Omens had to be found.


	5. Ramlak Rising

* * *

With the morning came the calm. The fires of last night’s battle were finally starved and dying out. All that was left were the crumbling wounds the city sustained. Looters and survivors scavenged for what they could find before leaving the city. Niah looked over the place she had called her home, weeping at its frail state. But her tears didn’t seem to have the same fire as Lion-O’s, standing before his father’s funeral pyre. Cheetara threw ceremonial dust, setting the golden flames a royal blue as they consumed and cleansed their late king. Heating the blade of the Sword of Omens, Lion-O honoured Claudus with their emblem, to serve as a grave marker.

“Rest now to rise again father,” Lion-O’s dull and dead tone mirrored the grief he held. Too numb to cry or shed tears.

“May your next life show you peace,” Tygra followed. His own tone was much like his brother’s but held no tense anger.

Niah felt it would be best to remain back. She believed she had no place there, as it was their father. He was kind to her, that much was true, but such a ceremony required family and she was not. But from her seat she said a small prayer to Belen – the God of Death – that the king did not suffer and he passed with honour. Her grip on her newly found tome grew taut, her mind racing at the thought of losing her own father or even her mother. Such a feeling was too great to conceive and she was thankful she might have a family to return to. But seeing the two princes mourn their lose, more memories surfaced.

 She could recall crying. Feeling the phantom twitch of tears rolling down dirtied cheeks as she wept. So was the feeling of four people hugging her. The bodies were small like hers, meaning she was only a child in the memory. Each one tried to comfort her but their words were lost to the shattered memory. She could recall her mother approaching, picking her up in comfort as her father came up from behind. They knelt and allowed the others to hug her again…her family?

“We should move out while the lizard’s trail is still fresh.” Pulled from her reminiscent thoughts, Niah looked back to find the pyre burned out and the other discussing strategy, or at least what to do next. “Mumm-Ra’s lair is probably past the sand sea, so we have quite a journey ahead of us,” Lion-O stated, but he sounded like there was no other option or a man out for war.

“Mumm-Ra?” Cheetara replied, confused by the Cat king’s suggestion. Every time that name was uttered now, Niah could recall the sick grin on his decrepit face and the pain caused by his magic. “Jaga told us to first seek out the Book of Omens,” uttering his dying words moved Niah to her side, taking her hand to share the grief; Jaga was her teacher as well.

“The book can wait,” Lion-O’s tone was annoyed from being questioned, turning from them to begin their trek. “It has for centuries.”

“But only the book can provide us answers, Lion-O,” Tygra halted his brother’s steps, not taking kindly to his tone.

“Answers?” Lion-O seethed, “I already know who destroyed our home, who killed our King! What other answers do you need?” Niah could feel his hatred, this was most certainly the beast’s doing – eliciting anger born of fear. “If it was either one of us on that funeral pyre, father would have already buried that demon, I intend to do him the same justice.”

“Lion-O…if I may?” Niah stepped forward, but jerked back at the sight of his rage. “If that were true, would he not consult Jaga as well?” she asked, hoping her words would quell his rage. “Jaga knew of Mumm-Ra, and seems to have known more about him than we do. Seeking the book may give us the means of defeating him.” Scrutinised by his gaze, it showed no signs of change. “You’re angry Lion-O,” she added, braving a step forward to grasp his hand as she always had to calm him. “The Beast’s actions are blinding you, no good can come of that.” Her heart broke as Lion-O ripped his arm from her.

“Yes I’m angry, I should hope I’m not the only one!” he snapped, glaring down on his friend. “My father gave you shelter, gave you a home and you don’t wish to take down the monster for taking the cat who helped you?!”

“Of course I do!” Niah snapped back, uncharacteristic it was for her to raise her voice. “But I’ve felt the power that Beast wields. Without the book we might lose and what good would that do your father if you meet him in the afterlife hours after his death!” they stared each other down, not backing down until Lion-O hissed.

“We’re going after Mumm-Ra, and that’s a command.” Turning from them, he led the way out of the city. Niah felt horrible, felt nauseous and above all, her heart broke for being unable to aid her friend. A hand rested on her shoulder, belonging to Cheetara. She didn’t need to speak to comfort the young dark elf.

They had to move out and Niah found her tome would only hamper her. As they collected cloaks found among the debris, Niah managed to find a sizing spell within the aged pages. Weaving her magic over the book, it began to shrink until it was able to fit comfortably in one hand. Finding a sturdy chain, she fastened the small tome to her belt.

Leaving the remains for the pyre where they lay, the group followed Lion-O out. Now covered and prepared for the long journey, Lion-O turned to find Niah, replacing her cowl over her nose and mouth before replacing her robe’s hood over her head. Despite their argument, which he now regrets, Lion-O approached the young elf. She was surprised to see him approach and more so when he removed her hood and cowl.

“There’s no need for this now,” he looked into those surprised violet eyes without a hint of emotion in his words.

“But...people will see.” So used to being hidden from the outside world – a world where her kind are nothing but myths – the thought of catching someone’s depraved eye would simply be a repeat of a traumatic past.

“You’ll be fine,” Lion-O stated again, not at all putting her at ease but she nodded. Following Lion-O out of the city, and replacing her hood, she paused at the gate. Tygra and Cheetara paused at her frozen form, wondering if she was okay.

To cross such a threshold, Niah felt a little overwhelmed. She never left the palace, let alone the city and now. Lion-O looked back seeing her hesitation, but before he could lend any form of aid Niah took a breath before crossing. The others may not have known how hard it was for her to cross, but the sudden thrill was elating to Niah. A sense of freedom washed over her while she walked. But movement by one of the collapsed mechanical giants were 2 other cats. They were smaller than the others, children. Seeing them out here, like this, was almost heartbreaking to Niah. Where were their parents? Why were they out here alone?

“I can’t believe it!” the young cat smiled, a young girl standing by a young boy. “Prince Lion-O and Tygra to the rescue!”

“Names are WilyKat and Kit. We thought we were the only cats left,” they both smiled while introducing themselves. What hurt Niah the most was that Lion-O just ignored them, walking past them.

“Maybe we can join you until we get where we’re going: El Dara, the City of Treasure,” Wilykit smiled, hoping to gain the Prince’s attention.

“Never heard of it,” Lion-O snipped, not once faltering his steps.

“Of course not,” Wilykat smiled, reaching into his backpack. “I’ve got the only proof.” he produced a small rolled up piece of paper to show the new king but Lion-O shot them down faster then they had asked.

“Please,” Wilykit’s voice made Niah’s heart quake, stopping with the others.

“We can’t just leave them here,” Tygra stepped forward, his point valid but Lion-O didn’t seem to take it well.

“We’re on a mission to avenge our father and you want to play babysitter?” Lion-O snapped. “They’re just going to have to take care of themselves Tygra,” was his answer. Niah couldn’t believe what Lion-O just said.

“That maybe true, but you are his heir.” Niah stepped up, standing before Lion-O and the kittens. “The responsibility of your people now lies on you Lion-O, you can’t cast them aside when they plea for your help.”

“We don’t have time for this,” he hissed, “Now let’s go.” His command caused diversion; Tygra and Cheetara could do little to challenge him while he was like this but Niah was not about to let him do this.

“Then I shall honour his memory.” Niah’s answer caused Lion-O to stop, turning back he watched as Niah pulled back her hood and knelt before the surprised kittens. “Lion-O may not allow you to come, but you can come with me.”

“Wow! A real child of the Ancients?!” Wilykit squeaked, trying to contain her excitement.

“Mama and Papa used to tell us stories about the Ancients,” Wilykat beamed, just as excited as his sister. “Is it true you can use magic?” the pair began bombarding her with innocent and childish questions about her shrouded history but only drew a bigger smile on her face.

“Now now, if you go on like this ‘Prince’ Lion-O might get angry, I’ll answer anything you ask while we travel, okay?” she asked, looking at the pair. Both eagerly nodded, taking a hand each. Rising back to her feet, Niah turned to a glaring Lion-O. “Your father did everything in his power to keep me safe. I would not be doing his memory justice if these children are left on their own.” Speaking her peace, Niah and the kittens took the lead, putting a distance between herself and Lion-O. She didn’t feel accomplished or satisfied, part of her shrivelled from the encounter.

* * *

The days were long since they left Thundera. The different sights and sounds of this new world overwhelmed Niah. From the gapping canyons to the deepest forests, the world of her ancestors was so different from the tales she could recall from her childhood and from the stories she read in her tome. But not once did she feel alone; her kindness to the Wily children bridged a bond between them. The entire journey they would ask question after question about her heritage, what a ‘Child of Ancients’ was and anything else they could think of. Niah never disappointed and answered every question she could.

“What’s with the huge book?” Wilykat asked, sitting close to Niah by the fire. They had made it to the desert where the Sand Sea was located. After 5 days of travelling it was refreshing for the night to chase the burn of the day with a calming chill. Wilykit leant over Niah’s side, opposite to her brother, looking down at the same tome. Niah had restored its original size and rested the tome in her lap.

“It was a gift from my father,” Niah smiled. Her knowing hands petting the old leather cover, feeling the scars under her fingers, and the coolness of the embossed metal insignia - the Scholia Arcana. Smiling at their enthralled gazes, her fingers weaved magic across the insignia. The reaction caused the 2 metal locks to melt, twisting like the vines in her old room until they withdrew, opening the book.

“Wow!” Wilykat beamed as Niah turned the old pages.

“Can you read us something?” Wilykit asked, looking up with hopeful eyes.

“Of course. How about…the Ballad of the Treasures of Meropis?” Niah asked, their cheers being her answer.

Sitting away from the fire, Lion-O sat at watch but turned his attention back to Niah. From their last argument, she barely spoke a word to him besides ‘ _Yes Lion-O_ ’ or ‘ _As you wish_ ’. He was still scornful of the atrocities Mumm-Ra wrought against Thundera and her people, but having Niah so close and so distant at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel the weight of the loss. He was happy she didn’t lose her smile, or the sparkle in her eyes as she read from the old tome – why she held onto it for so long still eluded him – and he was thankful she hadn’t left them.

He watched as she flipped the pages and read the tale to the twins. So enthralled herself, she only realised the pair had fell asleep. Their heads nuzzled her thighs like pillows as they slept. Closing the book and letting the enchanted metal spin and fasten the covers closed, she slowly stood up. Commanding her magic, the ground grew soft springs of grass – weaving the small patch into a softer surface. Laying her blanket over the cushioned patch, Niah picked the twins up and placed them carefully on the makeshift bed. Lying between them, the pair nuzzled in close to her sides. Lion-O’s mind raced at the sight, watching her take another blanket to cover them.

She was so natural with the children it was uncanny; reminding him of the times they were children. Niah had always been the mother between him and his brother. But their journey was still his priority; he managed to pull away from Niah and the kids, turning back to his guard.

* * *

At dawn they continued through the desert until the sun reached its peak. The heat and lack of water forced the group into the shade of a tilting pillar to rest. Niah, though inexperienced in conjuring water from nothing, she could manage ice. Allowing the sun to melt it her creations, she giggled as the twins held their blocks of ice to their foreheads, enjoying the refreshing cool drip down their faces and ignoring the biting chill.

“We’ve lost the trail, Lion-O,” Tygra sighed, accepting his now full canteen of icy water.

“And our supplies are dangerously low,” Cheetara added, hoping that by jerking her bag hard enough food will miraculously fall out.

“I don’t care, we keep moving forward,” Lion snapped, moving away from the group with his newly found determination.

“But Lion-O, how can we continue like this?” Niah asked, stopping the angry cat. “My magic can only go so far. Water is all well and good but without food we’ll succumb sooner or later.”

“Then we just find Mumm-Ra faster.” His answer frustrated them to no end but Snarf and the kids cried out. Lion-O sprinted back to the group as they found a most peculiar sight; the mass was like an ocean only it was made of sand.

“Snarf just found the Sand Sea,” Lion-O stated, approaching the strange phenomenon. “Mumm-Ra’s lair must be on the other side.” Niah cautious walked to the waves while the others stayed near shore. Just at the edge, she dipped her hand into the waves. They moved and crashed like water but they felt like the finest grains of sand.

“How can this be?” Niah asked, looking back to the others but had no answer. Tygra tried searching the distance for a means of walking around the fluid body of sand.

“I think I see something better!” Wilykat pointed out into the moving sand, his sister sharing the same awe of hope and hunger as him.

“Food!” Wilykit cried, the others following into the surf. There was an assortment of fruits and salted meats. Everyone tucked into the food but Cheetara notice Niah had not grabbed a single thing, staying at least a foot away from them. Her stomach made that funny growling sound whenever she was extremely hungry but something was stopping her from eating.

“Niah? What’s wrong?” Wilykit and Wilykat approached their new friend while she looked to them.

“Why would there be food here?” she asked, causing them to pause eating, “I mean, it looks like someone placed it here for…” she gasped at the sight of something darting toward them in the sand, “Look out!” it was too late. Whatever was in the sand had snagged the ground, throwing them into the air inside a net. Niah watch in horror as they were hauled into a large, strange looking ship.

She heard shouts and cries from the ship and feared the worse. Her panic and anger fuelled her magic, the wind kicking up at her heels and propelled her onto the deck. To her surprise, the entire crew…were fish? She had surprised them as much as they surprised her, but seeing the others in their net moved her resolve. She conjured fire in her hands, flailing to push the fish back but just as she was to free the others with her flames something struck her. Air was forced from her lungs, extinguishing the flames in her hands. Collapsing, she didn’t have long to see the same object fly toward her.

The fish Captain struck Niah with his peg leg. Not hard enough to cause her face to bleed, but there would no doubt be a bruise on her cheek.

“Tie her up, but keep her from the rest. That ‘fire’ of hers will be useful against the Ramlak,” he sneered, watching as his first mate carefully picked Niah up and hauled her to the mast, another sailor waiting with rope.

Lion-O and the others were eventually freed from the net by were restrained with rope. They struggled as the fishmen glared and taunted them, brandishing weapons and harpoons. Lion-O looked to Niah, she was still out and a slight, black and blue bruise was forming on her cheek. Tygra was looking too, and he was furious.

“You scaly shrimp! Beating up a woman!” Tygra snapped, only for one of the crew to threaten him with a harpoon.

“Ha! Not just a woman but a magic user,” the captain turned to Niah again, “Rare in these parts but just as deadly,” his attention turned back to the others, “And she didn’t eat the food meant for the beast!” the Captain snapped.

“I am Lion-O of the Thundercats! And I order you to release us!!” the captain took one look at him, a little surprised by his brazen demand, before the deck erupted in laughter.

“It talks!” the captain cackled, “And it’s still got some fight in it. Well Lion-O, Lord of the Thundercats, I am Koinelius Tunar – Captain of this ship and I order you _filleted_!” the Captain stepped aside for another, larger fishman to approach; too keen with his knives to make the Thundercats comfortable. No one noticed Niah was slowly waking up, shaking the daze from her mind while sound came crashing back.

“Let’s start with the little ones. Their meat’ll be deliciously tender,” the remark caused Niah to jump awake, seeing the same large fish approach the twins.

“No! Keep your fins off them!!” she screamed, struggling in her binds.

“Ah, the magic user awakes,” the Captain halted the fish’s advance as he turned to Niah. Ripping the hood from her head, the crew gasped. Seeing as this was a normal occurrence now, Niah doubted she would get used to it.

“A child of the Ancients? Here?” one of the crew whispered, disbelieving his own eyes. One close to Niah chanced a poke to her uninjured cheek, jumping back as if she shocked him.

“She’s real!” murmurs and stunned looks only caused Niah more dread until the Captain silenced them all.

“Well of course she’s real!” he snapped, but before he could make a threat or demand, something large struck the boat. Everyone, bound or otherwise, fell to the deck as large green tendrils slithered up from the depths. Crew were snagged and dragged under as the creature picked them off, destroying the ship and the like.

“The Ramlak! At long last my wretched quarry returns!!” Koinelius spurred his crew to fight, rushing to Niah for the fight. But the beast was relentless, preventing the captain from reaching her. The crew was so focused on the attacking creature, a harpoon gun was kicked into Cheetara’s reach. With Tygra’s help, they managed to move the sharp tip over the ropes, easily slicing through them. Once of the tentacles began striking the boat, others following to do the same. Fear drove the fish crew back, aiming to flee the beast rather than fighting a losing battle. “Come on, you filthy maggots! This is the moment we’ve been waiting for! FIGHT!” Once free from the ropes, everyone ran to help the crew. Tygra took the harpoon gun and aimed it at Niah. The sharp tip pierced the rope and freed the dark elf but she was too late to flee the Ramlak’s grasp.

Lion-O drew the Sword of Omens; its familiar cry rang out and easily sliced through the green appendage. Jumping from the lost grip, Lion-O freed Tygra and Cheetara. Niah’s body erupted in flames, searing the limb binding her. Niah conjured wind under her feet and flew to the twins’ aid. The wind whipped and stuck the limb until it realised the children and turning to retreat.

“The food’s fighting better than you!” the captain hissed at his crew, re-joining the fight. “That’s the spirit boy-o!” sparing a smile to Lion-O, drawing his sword. “Show this cowardly crew how it’s done.” Niah caught the captain’s words. Was he truly serious? One could not fight if such odds are against them. They only had this ship while this ‘Ramlak’ had an entire ocean to roam, they would all be killed. With her resolve, and a solution, Niah avoided the lashing tentacles and ducked aside as Cheetara and Tygra entered the frey. Making it to the centre mast, she used what little strength she had left to reach it’s peak.

“Niah! What are you doing?!!” Cheetara cried, turning Tygra and the kitten’s attention to her. Lion-O, seeing they had stopped, followed their gaze to the tip of the mast.

“Niah!” he shout duelled with the beast’s shrieks, it too moving to the easiest target. Niah, however, stood firm. Concentrating, eyes closed to shut out all distractions, she raised her hands above her head, whispers and echoes of ancient words slipped from her lips as the Ramlak drew closer. Magic gathered above her, shining as intense as starlight. Just as the Ramlak ensnared her, Niah’s eyes shot open, shining as instense as her spell. “ _Beast from the depths! Creature who brings death and drought, BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT!! I COMMAND THEE!! I BANISH YOU!!_ ” arms shot forward, the Ramlak took the full force of the spell, tentacles torn apart and spilling purple fluids. It’s roar echoed and shrieked as it retreated to the depths.

“Run you coward!! You can’t escape me forever!!” Koinelius roared from the deck, watching as the large shape disappeared below the waves. “I’ll follow ya to the flamin’ pits of Magmel before I give you up!!” hissing low as his crew cheered. Looking up at the magic user, his assumption was right, she would be a fine tool against the Ramlak. Despite their cheers, something seemed off. The kittens watched as Niah didn’t move, as if she were frozen.

“Niah! You can come down now, you did it it’s gone!” Tygra shouted, concern billowing as she remained still. Lion-O seemed more preoccupied with Koinelius.

“Now, what were we talking about before the interruption?” he glared, more than willing to begin the fight again.

“I believe we were discussing how we’d filet you,” even though his words seemed to intice a fight from the lion prince, Koinelius showed no signs of a threat as he approached and placed a welcoming hand on the prince’s shoulder. “But had I’d known you were such fine warriors, I would have gladly served my first mate to you on a platter.” His eye turned back to the still mage above them. “And your magic user, never have I seen such power. Her legend does her no justice, with her not even the Ramlak will live long.” Lion-O nodded, turning to Niah just as the kittens screamed. His hard eyes turned wide as, with a small wave of the boat, Niah toppled from the masts tip to the deck below.

“Niah!!” he screamed, rushing to the mast. Thankfully, a quick thinking Tygra pulled on of the fallen sails to catch her, her body rolling and sliding down the material into his awaiting arms.

“Niah! Niah wake up! NIAH!!” Tygra shouted, Cheetara rushing to his side with the kittens and Snarf behind them. Lion-O made it last, shocked at the sight of her. At first glance one would think she was just asleep but her skin was pale, her body limp as a doll and her breathing shallow.

“I’ve got a pulse, she’s alive. Barely,” Cheetara turned to a fish maiden, one with a red cross on her tunic, stepping up with clean water and a cloth. She checked Niah’s pulse and her breathing, touching her skin and looking in her eyes. Taking the water she mixed herbs before tilting her head.

“You need to rub her throat, help her swallow this,” the fish instructed. Tygra complied, rubbing her throat as the water was gently poured down. “She’s very weak, much like going days without sleep. She needs rest.”

“Thank you,” Cheetara nodded, but turned to see Lion-O still frozen. It wasn’t like him to not try and help Niah. Was their argument still weighing on him?

“Good, good,” Koinelius mused. “Be sure she’s rested and ready for the next attack,” Koinelius ordered the fish maiden, not giving chance for a rebuttal as he turned to the crew. “Listen up, fishies! These fine fellows are our new shipmates, so treat’em like you would you own scaly brothers!!” none cheered the order, merely accepted it. “And fix the little ones some food.” The kittens cheered but turned to watch the first mate help Tygra lift Niah up. “Take the magic user below deck, give her one of the better beds, I want her up soon.”

“She just saved your crew and this is how you treat her?” Tygra demanded, cradling her in his arms instead of letting the first mate touch her. “She could’ve died!”

“And she didn’t, so why are you gripping about this?” the captain asked, reissuing his order before pulling Lion-O away.

“Lion-O?! Are you just going to stand with this?” Tygra hissed. Lion-O looked to Niah, his concern evident in his eyes but his form stayed cold.

“Like the medic said, she’s fine. She just needs rest,” he didn’t mean his words. Tygra knew Lion-O too well to believe what he said. And it irked him so. Instead of fighting, he walked with the first mate below deck while Cheetara was handed a broom and the kits ran off to the kitchens.

* * *

Her eyes twitched, feeling some strength come back to her. Niah groaned as she tried to sit up but felt as if all capability had been stripped from her. Looking around the room, she must still be on the ship with walls made of wood and small round windows. The door then creaked open, revealing a fish maiden.

“Oh, you’re awake,” she gasped, coming to Niah’s side. She set down a small bowl of water, a mortar and pestle with an assortment of dried herbs. “The captain will be glad to hear you’re recovering. He searched for the Ramlak as we speak. He will need your help again.”

“I…don’t think I can,” Niah replied honestly, missing the maiden’s tense. “That spell…its drained too much mana from me. It’ll be…maybe two or three days before I can do any magic, more so for a spell like that again.”

“But you must!!” the maiden cried, catching Niah off guard. “The captain is mad to kill the Ramlak, he will not stop until it is killed or we all die! Please, you must defeat it!” she begged, almost coming to tears.

“I-I’m sorry, but my magic will take time to recover…unless…” Niah didn’t want to chance anything, she had to be careful when it came to replenishing mana. Take something too strong and the ramifications could be fatal. Spying she small pack, she took out what little reagents she was able to save from Thundera before they left. “May I borrow your mortar?” she asked, watching the maiden hand it to her. Collecting her tome, keeping it small and easier to handle, she searched its contents. “Lets see…Embereyes…Star Thistle…oh no…”

“What is it? May I help?” the maiden asked, taking the mortar to see the book.

“Perhaps. Do you have anything like this?” Managing to move her tome, she showed the maiden a page depicting a strange stone cluster. “It’s a mineral call Softscrabble Powder, often time found in flooded caves.” The maiden looked at each detail, humming and pondering as she searched the shelves for something close to it.

“Maybe this?” she pondered, pulling a small jar with a yellowish green powder. “We often use this for treating small burns and cuts. Maybe this will work.” Accepting the powder, Niah inspected the substance and hoped it was like the Softscrabble. Adding some to the mortar, the maiden helped crush and stir the combining reagents. Seeing it turn a soft aqua blue was a good sign, Niah instructed she stir it into the water. Watching her stir, the water turned the same colour and gained an almost syrup texture. Taking the bowl, Niah sipped the strange liquid and felt it revitalise her. “How are you feeling?”

“It’s working,” Niah smiled, glad she didn’t create something volatile. She looked to the maiden and saw the hope overflowing in her eyes. “But…I’m sorry, but I won’t be strong enough to defeat the Ramlak.” The maiden sighed, her hope quashed but seemed replaced with relief.

“Well, I am just glad you are…” the sudden jolt of the ship sent Niah flying from the bed, the maiden thrown across the room. She struck her head, left out cold while Niah managed to get to her feet. Scaling the steps, she was shocked to find the boat surrounded by storm clouds.

Just what was this captain doing?

Despite the harsh winds, Niah caught shouts coming from the bridge.  Looking up, she could see Cheetara and Tygra arguing with Koinelius and Lion-O. Not a moment later, the fish captain and the lion prince came down from the bridge.

“Niah!” Lion-O called, moving from the Captain. “You okay?”

“That’s the least of our worries Lion-O!” she gasped, grabbing on to him as the ship rocked. “Why are we in this storm? What is going on?!”

“We’re helping the Captain take down the Ramlak! It’s here!” Lion-O’s eyes were wide, as if deranged. Niah see this, gasping as she took his cheeks. Her move surprised the prince, a light blush crossing his cheeks.

“Lion-O, your eyes! You’re…Lion-O please stop this need for vengeance! It’s killing you!” she begged, seeing his confusion.

“What?! Nothing is killing me, but I will kill the Ramlak, then Mumm-Ra!” he went to move back to aiding Koinelius when she grabbed his hand again.

“But for what price?! Are you willing to offer so many lives for the sake of vengeance?! Nothing will come of this! You will go on and on, poisoned with vengeance even after Mumm-Ra is long gone!” Lion-O remained unconvinced but she had to try! “What about your brother?! Your friends?! Your kingdom!!” Lion-O considered this, but became distracted as debris fell from the skies. The Sword of Omens sang as it sliced and split the debris. Niah defended herself too, bringing up her talisman as a shield. She tried to help others around her but her magic was waning again, she was using too much. Lion-O caught a tentacle close to her, his eyes still rife with hate as he made his answer.

“I’m doing this for them! I know what is best and I’m going to give it to them! Whether they like it or not!” He snapped again, all the while oblivious to the changes around them. A mass rose from the sandy depths, tentacles lashing, its maul screeching to the heavens.

“It’s surfacing!!” Koinelius shouted! “Now’s our chance!” he turned to the pair still arguing, not of his concern. “Boy! Bring the girl! We end this now!!” Lion-O may very well have complied if Niah didn’t take his face again.

“Look around you!! Is this helping?!!” forcing him to look, the Ramlak had claimed the ship. Large tendrils held the ship in place while smaller tentacles lashed and whipped at the crew, tossing them about and overboard to drown. “Is this what they want?!!” she cried, tears running down her face. She turned to Tygra and Cheetara, both only managing to keep the ship afloat, battling the tentacles. “What they want isn’t suffering! Not fear or death! Please Lion-O, please,” she begged, hoping now he would see.

“Come on Boy! Fight!” Koinelius shouted, manning the large cannon as th Ramlak drew closer. The plasma energy volleys burned and pelted the beast but did little to stop it. “Take out the arms! The we go for the head!!” Despite his orders, the Ramlak was winning. The boat shook and quaked, wood snapping and the masts collapsing from the assault. And then, with on final snap, the Ramlak tore the boat in two. The resulting jolt forced Niah and Lion-O apart, the fishmen and women fell into the sand waters as debris fell with them.

“NIAH!!” Lion-O cried, spotting her holding onto a piece of mast still intact. He tried to move to her, but the captain snagged his arm while holding onto his harpoon gun.

“What are you doing?!” Koinelius snapped, “Don’t stop, Lad! It’s end it nigh!”

“But, the crew…they’re going to drown!” Lion-O looked to the crew, turning back to Niah. Thankfully she was helping over to bits of debris, managing to redirect lightning away from them.

“Nevermind them!” Koinelius interrupted, turning to Niah just a stretch from them. “We can always get a new crew! With the Child’s power, we can finish this now, before he submerges again!” Lion-O couldn’t be more thankful Niah was out of his reach.

“Isn’t it the crew we’re fighting for?” Lion-O shouted back.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone soft like the rest?!” Koinelius glared, his grip tightening on his harpoon gun.

“Guess I am,” Lion-O turned away from the deranged captain, not caring anymore. Leaping from different debris, he stopped at Niah. Her breathing was laboured; she must’ve still been tired from the last attack. He moved to her only to find her shaking her head.

“No Lion-O, I’m fine, save the others first!” she called over the wind, her smile brightening again. Though hesitant, Lion-O nodded moved to help the crew. Getting everyone, his friends also, to a large piece of debris Lion-O managed to snag another gun. Using the harpoon as an anchor, he joined the two bits of debris and began to pull the boat back.

“No, NO!” Koinelius stared as the Ramlak began to retreat the further the ship debris was pulled. He wouldn’t allow it. Niah remained focused on Lion-O and the others that she missed th fish captain’s approach. “Child of Ancients!!” he roared, snagging her arm and wrenching her away from her perch. Screaming and kicking, the fish man held her firm as he readied his gun. “With you, THE RAMLAK WILL DIE!!”

“No! NIAH!!” Lion-O tugged harder on the rope, Tygra and Cheetara joining him with the crew following, but their efforts were left for not. Koinelius managed to hit the Ramlak, resulting in both being pulled away.

“LION-O!!!” Niah tried to reach back to them but knew she could not. The Ramlak hauled them both, thrashing and wailing as the harpoon dug deeper into its body.

“Now! Again girl! The spell you used before!!” Koinelius’ grip grew tighter. “Only this time, Kill the beast!!!”

“I can’t! My magic isn’t!!” Niah hand no time to answer, a tendril swept under them whipped from behind. The fish captain lost his grip while Niah was sent flying into the air. Dizzy and winded by the strike, she could only just catch the shouts from the others. Maybe if she could land in the sand sea she might have a chance to get back to them. The Ramlak, however, turned its attention to her. From its maul lashed tentacles, three snagging her. “NO!!” Surprised she was not the only one screaming, the Ramlak had claimed Lion-O too. “LION-O!!” with her free arm, she tried to reach out to the prince as darkness enclosed around them.

The survivors stood in silence, breath held as the Ramlak loomed over. Their ends were coming as its shadow loomed over them but something shifted within. The beast shrieked and roared as a blade pierced its flesh, followed by Lion-O and Niah falling through. The crew cheered, not only for end of the Ramlak but for the return of their water. The Ramlak was left shrivelled and dead, Niah managed to conjured a small flame to incinerate its remains, scattering the ashes to the winds.

“Thanks to you, we have our home back,” the first mate smiled, looking out over their new oasis home, many of his people enjoying the cooling waters.

“I’m sorry about your captain,” Lion-O accepted his hand, giving it a firm shake.

“It was his own foolish choice that left him to his sandy grave. But I must apologise for his actions against the Child,” looking to Niah, she was being tended to by Cheetara and given another of her potion to help regain her strength.

“We better get moving before the sun sets,” Tygra called, seeing Lion-O turn to them. Standing at the wheel of the small sand boat the fish men were more than happy to lend them to get back to the main land. Bidding them farewell and luck for their future, Lion-O approached the boat.

“So, what orders do you have for your crew?” Cheetara asked, helping Niah pack up her belongings and settling her with the kittens.

“Set our course for the Book of Omens,” Lion-O smiled, stepping onto the small boat.

“Aye-aye captain,” Cheetara smiled, saluting the young prince.

“And what should we do about these two stowaways?” Tygra asked, pointing to the Wily-twins. The pair put on their brightest smiles and tried to be as cute as possible to stay with them. Lion-O looked to Niah, remembering her promise to the twins when their journey began.

“They’ve proven they can take care of themselves,” he smiled, watching the kids cheer in excitement, jumping onto Niah. Her arms engulfed the pair, her own smile shining bright as she hugged and held the twins. Looking to Lion-O, bracing as the boat sped over the sands, her smile grew brighter still.


End file.
